


¿Puedo ser tu novio?

by RhapeSeuhans



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Smut en capítulos avanzados, kid!otabek, kid!yurio, skate!yurio, skate!yuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: Yuri Katsuki no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Viktor Nikiforov, el chico más popular de la universidad, le estaba hablando. No sólo eso sino que..., acababa de declararle su amor. Viktuuri. Humor, fluff.





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Can I be your boyfriend?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698823) by [RhapeSeuhans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans)



> Fluff, humor. Viktor no patina, pero Yuri y Yurio sí. Posiblemente meta smut en capítulos siguientes. Viktor será "el tímido" de la relación.

Yuri Katsuki no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Viktor Nikiforov, el chico más popular de la universidad, le estaba hablando. No sólo eso sino que..., acababa de declararle su amor.

"Yuri, sé que esto es muy repentino, pero de verdad me gustas mucho." Decía Viktor mientras jugaba a enredar su largo cabello plateado entre sus dedos. "¿Puedo ser tu novio?" Preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

El de ojos ámbar parpadeó varias veces seguidas, confundido, también con las mejillas ruborizadas. Desde hacía rato que su cerebro había dejado de funcionar, desde que Viktor le habló y lo jaló hacia un lugar apartado de todos, y ahora sus músculos temblaban como gelatina tras oír su declaración.

En serio esto no podía estar pasando... ¿o sí?

¿Pero cómo?

Él y Viktor nunca había hablando antes, ni siquiera tenían las mismas clases, mucho menos las mismas amistades, ni siquiera la misma edad. Incluso le sorprendía el hecho de que supiera su nombre en primer lugar. Por supuesto que Yuri ya sabía el de Viktor, tenías que ser nuevo en la facultad para no conocerlo.

Viktor destacaba de entre todos los estudiantes por su belleza y su personalidad tan afable, además de ser capaz de hacer suspirar a cualquiera con su sonrisa tan radiante, misma que le estaba dedicando justo en ese momento. Obviamente todas aquellas cualidades atraían a las chicas (y algunos chicos) que siempre andaban tras de él. Entonces, ¿por qué... de tantas mujer atractivas que tenía a sus pies, tuvo que declararse a él?

Una broma.

Sí, eso debía ser, una broma muy cruel. Jamás se imaginó que alguien como Viktor fuese ese tipo de personas, pero tampoco era como si lo conociese para estar al tanto de su retorcido sentido del humor.

Yuri alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta que Viktor aún le sonreía, esperando una respuesta positiva. Pero no iba a dársela.

"A-ah...yo..." Aclaró la voz, no queriendo que se notaran su nerviosismo. Se llevó una mano a la sien e intentó centrarse en el cómo decir la siguiente frase. "N-no estoy interesado. Lo siento." Solamente decir aquello, sus pies se movieron por sí mismo y comenzó a correr, dejando atrás a un sorprendido Viktor que evidentemente no esperaba ser rechazado.

Yuri continuó corriendo lo más aprisa que pudo, y sólo cuando estuvo seguro de estar lejos de la escuela fue cuando por fin paró, respirando agitado. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que dolía. Se sintió tan avergonzado de sí mismo por escapar de esa manera, pero realmente no pudo soportar la mirada expectante de aquello ojos azules.

No es que estuviese enamorado de Viktor o algo así. Pero tampoco le resultaba indiferente.

Yuri era uno más de tantos que se encontraban cautivados por el aspecto angelical de Viktor. Y si no fuese porque estaba seguro de que se trataba de una broma quizás habría dicho que sí...

Dio un último suspiro largo, intentado tranquilizarse y controlar su respiración. No quería que sus padres o su hermana lo notasen agitado y le hicieran preguntas. Simplemente quería olvidarse de lo sucedido, dejarlo como una de esas experiencias de las que te ríes ya que eres anciano.

Yuri tuvo la suerte de que al llegar a casa su familia no estaba. Comió, se encerró un rato en su habitación y después salió a la pista de patinaje a entrenar. Patinar era su pasatiempo favorito.

Mientras se deslizaba por el hielo no podía dejar de pensar que esperaba que Viktor no fuese un patán y lo volviera a molestar, o que se lo contara a su grupo de amigos para que también lo molestaran.

Resbaló y cayó varias veces sobre la pista, y no fue que hasta uno de sus pies comenzó a doler que decidió parar, no queriendo provocarse un desgarre muscular.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Yuri caminó con precaución por los pasillos, atento de que no hubiese gente señalándolo o burlándose de él, sin embargo, todo parecía normal. Quizás... no se había tratado de una broma para él, quizás Viktor habría perdido una apuesta y fue casualidad que Yuri pasara por ahí en ese momento,

Suspiró cansado. No tenía caso seguir pensando en eso, además, seguro que Viktor no le volvería a hablar nunca, no después de aquella retirada tan vergonzosa. Yuri apenas había podido dormir en la noche y le dolía la cabeza, también podía sentir sus ojeras cada vez más pesadas. Hubiese sido mejor haberse quedado en casa. Pero ya estaba en la escuela, lo menos que podía hacer era asistir a un par de clases antes de marcharse.

Durante el periodo del primer descanso se acurrucó en su pupitre con la intención de dormir unos minutos, pero su amigo Phichit lo asió del hombro.

"Yuri, ¿te sientes mal?" Le preguntó preocupado, pero el de ojos ámbar le sonrió débilmente de vuelta.

"Estoy bien, Phichit...Yo...eh...Estuve patinando hasta muy tarde." Mintió.

"¡Oh! Ya veo. Entonces deberías ir a la enfermería, tienes cara de que te vas a enfermar. Esto te pasa por pasar tanto tiempo en el frío." Rió y le dio un par palmadas en la espalda, seguramente intentando animarlo.

"En ese caso yo lo llevo." Escucharon decir a una voz no perteneciente a alguien de su clase pero que aún así reconocieron enseguida. Era Viktor, quien estaba parado en la puerta, con un grupo de chicas tras de él con sus ojos hechos corazones; pero pronto entró al aula para quedar frente a Yuri.

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Desde cuándo Viktor y tú son amigos?!" Exclamó Phichit con sorpresa.

"Pe-pero...nosotros no..." Yuri intentó contestar, pero en serio le dolía la cabeza, peor aún, no quería haberse encontrado de nuevo con aquel hombre y su sonrisa tan... Qué raro, no se veía tan radiante como el día anterior. Quizás ya estaba delirando.

"Yuri, en verdad no te ves muy bien." Viktor lo tomó de las mejillas, después pasó sus manos por todo su rostro, desde su cuello hasta su frente, quizás buscando indicios de fiebre, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerlo ruborizar. "Oh. Y tu cara está muy roja." Rió. "Creo que debemos darnos prisa. ¿Quieres que te lleve cargando?"

"¡N-no! Gracias... Pu-puedo caminar."

"Viktor, deja que alguno de los chicos lo lleve." Rogó una de las chicas que lo seguían. "Quédate con nosotras, ¿síiiii?"

"Lo siento, Yuri es más importante." Contestó con simpleza y una sonrisa de disculpas. Tomó al mencionado de una mano y lo guió hacia la enfermería.

O allí es donde se suponía que tenían que haber ido, pues Yuri se percató, además de las miradas envidiosas de muchas chicas, que se dirigían hacia la azotea del edificio. Por puro instinto intentó zafarse del agarre de Viktor, pues no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y el cansancio lo hizo sentirse un poco paranoico.

El de cabello plateado, al percatarse que Yuri se resistía, desistió de llegar a lo más alto y se detuvo. Y ahí, entre los escalones, apoyó a Yuri contra la pared y acercó sus rostros, pegando sus frentes.

Yuri se quedó inmóvil, se había paralizado de nuevo, Viktor parecía tener ese particular efecto en él. Mirando a aquello ojos azules sintió una mezcla rara de sensaciones en su pecho y un escalofrío recorriendo por su espalda. Entonces bajó la mirada hacia la boca de Viktor que se había abierto para decir algo, o eso creyó, porque lo siguiente que supo es que sus labios se estaban rozando.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri abrió los párpados con lentitud. Todo a su alrededor le resultaba borroso sin sus cristales, y se asustó al no saber en dónde se encontraba, pero pronto localizó sus anteojos en una mesita al lado de la cama y pudo respirar tranquilo.

Estaba en la enfermería de la escuela.

Buscó su celular entre sus bolsillos y miró la hora, además de que se dio cuenta que tenía varios mensajes de texto que no tuvo ganas de leer. Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana, al parecer había dormido casi dos horas. Guardó el celular, se quitó los lentes para dejarlos de nuevo en la mesita y cerró los ojos con la intención de volverse a dormir.

Sin embargo, los abrió de golpe un segundo después, dándose cuenta que no recordaba como había llegado hasta allí. Se rascó la cabeza mientras intentaba hacer memoria de lo sucedido, y lo primero que asaltó sus recuerdos fueron los ojos azules de Viktor.

Él y Viktor...se habían besado.

Cuando el beso terminó, el de ojos ámbar continuó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer, solamente su rostro había logrado reaccionar pintando sus mejillas de rojo. Ese había sido su primer beso.

Jamás imaginó que su primer beso sería con un hombre, mucho menos con el chico popular de la universidad. Curiosamente, no se sintió mal, en realidad, fue agradable el contacto que hubo entre sus labios.

"¿Vi-Viktor?" Yuri fue el primero en hablar, y se atrevió a hacerlo sólo porque el peliplateado había agachado la cabeza y comenzando a sollozar.

"Yuri...l-lo siento. N-no debí hacer eso. Sé que ayer me rechazaste... pero..." Levantó la mirada, con lágrimas bañando su rostro. "De verdad me gustas."

Al escuchar eso, Yuri sintió, además de asombro por su insistencia, pena. Lo había hecho llorar.

"Ah...Viktor, tú... ¿lo decías en serio? ¿De...de verdad te gusto?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Por qué razón me declararía a alguien que no me gusta?!" Exclamó, alzando cada vez más la voz, y el moreno entró en pánico, no pudiendo entender cómo Viktor, a sus 21 años podía llorar de esa manera. Yuri tenía 18.

"¡E-espera, no llores!" Rápidamente buscó en sus bolsillos por si tenía papel o un pañuelo a mano, pero al no encontrar nada, lo único que se le ocurrió fue utilizar las mangas de su propio uniforme, mismas que deslizó por el rostro de Viktor, teniendo cuidado de no enredarse con su cabello, hasta que logró tranquilizarlo. Por la manera en que lloraba, simplemente no podía ser un acto fingido. "No, perdóname tú a mí. Creí que había sido una broma o algo así. Lamento haber herido tus sentimientos."

"Ya veo... Supongo que es mi culpa que pensaras eso." Viktor asió la mano que Yuri usó para secar sus lágrimas y posó su propia mejilla en ella, dejando al moreno anonadado, quien no esperaba que al peliplateado le gustase tanto el contacto físico. "Pequé de inocente al pensar que podría hacer que te enamoraras de mí con sólo declararme. Estoy tan acostumbrado a que la gente haga lo que yo les pida... Por eso me gustas, Yuri, tú no te dejas influenciar por los demás." Sonrió más alegre. "Así que, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que te enamores de mí como yo lo estoy de ti. Sólo te pido que me des una oportunidad."

Yuri quiso decir algo, replicar aquello, pero no supo qué decir. Viktor también le gustaba, no tanto como para llamarlo amor, pero..., escucharlo decir aquello, mirándolo directamente a los ojos... sin siquiera titubear, le hizo latir el corazón con fuerza.

Lo único que no lograba entender aún era cómo es que Viktor se había fijado en él para empezar. Yuri no tenía nada de especial, era un chico común, con calificaciones promedio, mientras que el peliplateado destacaba en todo lo que se propusiera. Existía un contraste enorme entre ellos.

"Yuri, te lo preguntaré de nuevo... ¿Puedo ser tu novio?" Dijo, con menos seguridad que el día anterior, pero con la misma esperanza. El moreno quitó la mano de la mejilla de Viktor y tardó unos segundos en contestar.

"Yo...en verdad agradezco mucho tus palabras pero..." Yuri quiso volver a no ceder. Viktor merecía a alguien mejor que él, pero no tuvo el corazón de rechazarlo por una segunda ocasión, no cuando esos ojos amenazaban con volver a llorar. Suspiró derrotado "... Esta bien, acepto. Pero... ¡Te daré un mes de prueba!" Condicionó con una mirada desafiante, quizás así el peliplateado se lo replantearía.

"...¿Eh?" Viktor ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Entonces sonrió animado. "¡De acuerdo! ¡Es un trato! ¡Oficialmente ahora eres mi novio!"

"Pe-pero..." Oh. No había funcionado.

"Ya te lo dije antes, Yuri. Haré todo lo posible para que te enamores de mí. Es una promesa."

Yuri soltó un resoplido de resignación. La prueba no era para que Viktor lo enamorase; era para ver si Viktor aún seguía enamorado de él después de todo el mes. Y cuando quiso explicárselo, el peliplateado lo interrumpió con un beso.

Oh, se había besado dos veces... Seguramente se habría desmayado después de eso, porque realmente no recordaba lo siguiente. La presión no lo había dejado dormir en la noche. Pero ahora, ya que la adrenalina había bajado tras aclarar las cosas con Viktor, su cerebro por fin pudo descansar. Supuso que el fue el mismo peliplateado que lo trajo a la enfermería.

Yuri se puso los lentes de nuevo y buscó sus zapatos en el piso, quería volver a casa. Pero antes de que pudiera quitarse la sábana de encima, escuchó a alguien entrar a la enfermería.

"¡Oh! Yuri, ya estás despierto." Phichit corrió hasta él y tomó una silla cercana para sentarse a su lado. En su cara mostraba alivio. "¿Qué tal te sientes? Nos tenías a todos muy preocupado. Mira, te traje tu mochila."

"Sí. Me siento mucho mejor. Gracias por preocuparte." Yuri correspondió la sonrisa con otra. Phichit sin duda era su mejor amigo, se conocían desde la preparatoria y siempre tuvieron la suerte de tener las mismas clases, incluso compartían el mismo pasatiempo de patinar, y ahora en la universidad, sin haberlo acordado, terminaron en la misma carrera. "Ah... Solamente no recuerdo qué fue lo que sucedió o cómo llegué aquí."

"Viktor dijo que te llevó al baño y que allí te desmayaste." Claro. El peliplateado era un chico popular, tuvo que mentir para no dar explicaciones sobre su ahora relación. "Debiste ver la cara de toda la escuela cuando te trajo cargando como princesa." Phichit comenzó a reír tras recordarlo, mientras que los ojos de Yuri se abrieron de más con sorpresa.

"Phichit. Di-dime que eso no...es cierto..."

"¡Claro que lo es! Hasta tomé fotos." El de piel morena sacó su celular y le mostró a Yuri varias imágenes tomadas en secuencia de él y Viktor, éste cargándolo inconsciente tal cual princesa en apuros. El de ojos ámbar se tapó el rostro con la sábana y se quiso desmayar otra vez, por pura vergüenza. "Oh, Viktor también me dijo algo muy interesante."

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó sin darle mucha importancia, todavía pensando en las fotos.

"Que ahora tú y él son novios. ¡Felicidades!" Exclamó con una gran sonrisa y dándole palmadas en el hombro. Yuri se sorprendió una vez más, en verdad no esperaba a que Viktor se lo dijera a alguien, quizás sí era cierto que estaba muy enamorado de él. "Es raro, ¿sabes? Sabía que te gustaba Viktor, pero jamás me imaginé que él fuera el tipo de persona que quisieran estar en una relación seria. Bueno, debe ser cierto lo que dicen, que las apariencias engañan."

"¡Phi-Phichit! Yo jamás he dicho que m-me guste Viktor."

"Sí, es cierto. Pero no hizo falta que me lo dijeras para saberlo, tan solo ver como lo miras me doy cuenta." Rió. "Y por como Viktor habla de ti, puedo darme cuenta que también le gustas mucho."

"Sí, eso dice..." Yuri se llevó las rodillas al pecho y abrazó sus piernas, dando un suspiro. "Pero ni siquiera sé lo que le gusta de mí."

"Oh, sí. Le pregunté eso cuando me dijo que eran novios. Ya sabes, para asegurarme de que no intenta nada raro contigo." Al parecer Phichit también había desconfiado de las intenciones del peliplateado. "Me dijo le gusta como patinas."

"Espera, ¿Viktor me ha visto patinar?"

"¿Oh? Creí que lo sabías." Yuri sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa. "Qué raro. Él a veces va a la pista de patinaje y nos mira entrenar, pero ahora me doy cuenta que iba a verte a ti." Le guiñó un ojo.

¿Pero cómo era eso posible? Si eso fuera verdad Yuri se habría dado cuenta...o tal vez no. Cuando patina, suele ignorar lo que hay a su alrededor y dejar su mente en blanco, o solamente concentrarse en la rutina que estuviese ensayando. Ni Yuri ni Phichit entrenaban para ser profesionales, pero a su instructora le gustaba ponerles performance para mostrarlos en público durante festivales culturales.

Ahora todo tenía menos sentido. Yuri no era tan buen patinador. No era malo, pero tampoco destacable.

"Phichit, ¿tú... estás bien con esto? Viktor y yo somos hombres..."

"¡Yuri, me ofendes!" Fingió rostro dolido. "Lo dices como si no me conocieras. Por supuesto que estoy bien con su relación. Tienen todo mi apoyo." Sonrió y le acarició el cabello como si fuera un perrito. "Si alguien los molesta por eso, me lo dices e inmediatamente yo mismo lo pondré en su lugar, ¿de acuerdo?." Hizo el ademán de golpear un puño contra su palma. "¡Ah! Ya debo volver a clases, en unos minutos acaba el descanso. Ve a casa y duerme, mañana te paso los apuntes." Dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta. "Por cierto, le dí tu número y correo a Viktor. Quizás ya tengas mensajes de él."

Yuri enseguida volvió a mirar su celular, recordaba que tenía mensajes nuevo los cuales ignoró. Efectivamente, eran del peliplateado. El primer mensaje le explicaba lo que había sucedido cuando desmayó, incluyendo que lo cargó como princesa.

"Te ves muy lindo cuando duermes." Agregó con el icono de un corazón al final, y los siguientes mensajes eran para pedirle disculpas por no quedarse a su lado, que tenía un trabajo en equipo que presentar como examen y que sus compañeras no lo dejaban de acosar para terminarlo. Parecía ser sólo obvio para Yuri que las chicas sólo querían apoderarse de Viktor.

"Gracias por traerme a la enfermería." Contestó. "Ya estoy mejor. Ahora me iré a mi casa."

El moreno no esperaba una respuesta, pues ya habían comenzando las clases, pero no pasó ni un minuto cuando Viktor replicó.

"No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso están los novios." Ahora usó los iconos de abrazos y besos, y Yuri se ruborizó.

Entonces sintió miedo. No dudaba en que el peliplateado trataría de cumplir aquella promesa, intentar enamorarlo, ¿pero qué si al terminar el mes se cansaba de él? La única manera de evitar terminar con el corazón roto era no enamorarse de Viktor.


	3. Chapter 3

La primera semana para Yuri fue...difícil.

A pesar de que él y Viktor no se vieron mucho en la escuela durante los recesos a causa del proyecto en equipo de Viktor, ni en las tardes porque éste tenía trabajo de medio tiempo y Yuri debía entrenar, el peliplateado se las arreglaba para todo el día enviarle mensajes de textos llenos de amor que le hacían bajar la guardia. Además, éste también se aseguraba de darle un beso de buenos días antes de iniciar las clases, y al terminar, acompañarlo a su casa, sin olvidarse de besarlo mientras se despedían (tras el moreno haberse asegurado de que no había nadie de su familia cerca).

Se regañaba a sí mismo por sentirse tan feliz. Se suponía que no tenía que enamorarse de Viktor, pero gradualmente comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su compañía y a sus platicas tan amenas. Incluso le resultaba divertido ver que el peliplateado no era tan perfecto como todos lo pintaban; era bastante torpe, despistado y olvidadizo.

No obstante, siempre podía sentir las miradas amenazantes de algunas chicas. Y sabía por terceros que en la escuela rondaban chismes sobre él que buscaban arruinar su reputación, los cuales quiso, mas no eran tan sencillos de ignorar. Lo único no 'tan malo' es que estaba seguro que no se trataba de homofobia sino que simplemente era odiado por ser pareja de Viktor.

Para su suerte, tenía el apoyo de Phichit y de sus compañeros de aula.

"No les hagas caso, Yuri." Dijo Sara después de que ella y su hermano sacaran a la fuerza a un grupo de chicas de otra clase que habían ido a molestarlo. "Esas harpías sólo te tienen envidia. ¡Viktor y tú hacen una pareja estupenda!"

"...Gracias, Sara." Dijo, aunque no muy convencido. Tanta negatividad a su alrededor comenzaba a afectarle y hacerlo sentir enfadado.

El resto de esa jornada no contestó los mensajes de Viktor, y cuando se reunieron al término de las clases, le pidió hablar en privado en la parte trasera de la escuela, lejos de las miradas indiscretas.

"Viktor. No creo que esta relación pueda funcionar. Hay demasiada gente en contra... No puedo con esto."

Yuri toda su vida había intentado pasar desapercibido, odiaba la atención, pero ahora, por culpa de Viktor, no pasaba ni un solo día en que alguna chica que no conocía le hablaba para mofarse de él o preguntarle si ya habían tenido sexo... Esperaba a que el peliplateado se diera cuenta de su error y entonces podrían cortar por lo sano.

Viktor bajó la mirada y torció la boca. Por un instante, creyó que el peliplateado iba a llorar e intentar cambiar su opinión con eso, mas no lo hizo, en cambio, lo abrazó, apoyando su frente contra la suya. El viento hizo que hilos de su cabello de plata golpearan sus mejillas.

"Por favor, no digas eso, Yuri. Me sentiría muy solo sin ti." Dijo cuando al fin se atrevió a mirar a sus ojos ámbar. "A mí también me molestan porque no están de acuerdo con nuestra relación, pero no me importa lo que digan otros. Yo quiero estar contigo. Tú eres el que me hace feliz. Y... lamento si estar conmigo te hace daño. Pero hicimos un trato, ¿recuerdas?" Sonrió débilmente. "Si para cuando termine el mes no quieres seguir a mi lado, entonces lo entenderé..."

... Ahora el que quería llorar era Yuri. Sus palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría y su corazón dio un vuelco. Por estar pensando en sí mismo no se preocupó por los sentimientos de Viktor, quién ya se había percatado que se trataba de un hombre sensible, y que éste también sufría de acoso simplemente por querer estar con la persona que ama... Oh. La persona que ama era él.

Él, quién también pretendía sabotear su relación. Él, quien había intentado de todo, desde tardar en contestar sus mensajes, no responder a sus llamadas, y hasta actuar frío cuando se encontraban en los pasillos. No obstante, el peliplateado siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo reír y arruinar sus planes.

Pudo ver que Viktor luchaba por no llorar. El blanco de sus ojos se había enrojecido y su sonrisa temblaba. Fue una expresión dolorosa de ver, tenía que arreglarla. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y se alzó de puntitas para juntar sus labios.

Era la primera vez que Yuri iniciaba el beso. Viktor al principio se paralizó debido a que no se lo esperaba, entonces su rostro se ruborizó y mostró una sonrisa más genuina.

Eso estaba mejor.

En su primer fin de semana como pareja no hicieron planes para verse. Ambos tenían otros exámenes que preparar, además de que Yuri solía salir a patinar con Phichit sin la presión del entrenamiento, el cual era sólo entre semana. Aún así, siguieron hablando por mensajes.

Los primeros días de la segunda semana fueron parecidos al primero, con la diferencia que al tercer día Viktor terminó su proyecto de equipo y le pidió a Yuri encontrarse en el jardín durante el receso.

Mientras el moreno esperaba sentando en una banca, mirando videos variados en su celular, escuchó el ladrido de un perro. Intrigado, quitó la vista de la pantalla y miró hacia abajo. A sus pies se encontraba un perro de raza poodle de color café, que posó sus patas en sus rodillas y comenzó a olerlo. Por su tamaño, se imaginó que todavía era un cachorro. También llevaba un collar, así que supuso que el dueño estaría cerca.

Yuri sonrió y acarició sus orejas. Le gustaba mucho los perros. El cachorro, encantado por recibir amor, se le subió encima y le lamió la cara mientras agitaba la cola.

"¡Makkachin!" Escuchó la voz de Viktor, quien se acercó corriendo de inmediato hasta ellos. "¡Makkachin, te he dicho que no salgas de casa!"

El perro, que evidentemente no comprendía su lenguaje humano, saltó alegre sobre Viktor para también lamerlo.

"Oh, con que este es Makkachin." Dijo Yuri, recordando que ya le había comentado varias veces sobre su mascota. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" Ahora preguntó confundido. Dudaba que Viktor lo hubiese llevado a propósito a la escuela.

"No le gusta quedarse solo en casa, así que veces me sigue." Respondió sentándose a su lado, con Makkachin en brazos. "Lo que no sé es cómo le hace para salirse. Siempre me aseguro de bloquear la puerta para mascotas."

"¿Tus padres no lo vigilan?"

"Uhm... No vivo con mis padres. Sólo somos Makkachin y yo." Dijo con una sonrisa, pero el de ojos ámbar pudo darse cuenta que lo decía con tristeza.

"¿Por qué?" Quiso saber.

Viktor ya conocía a su familia, lo había presentado ante ellos como 'un nuevo amigo'. Sin embargo, él no sabía nada sobre la familia de Viktor, de hecho, era la primera vez que los mencionaban, por tanto su curiosidad estaba al máximo.

"Es... es una larga historia. Me gustaría mucho contártela, pero no creo que este sea el momento indicado. Es decir, seguimos en la escuela." Al decir esto parecía más animado. "Prometo que te lo diré después. Por ahora, debo ir a casa para regresar a Makkachin."

El peliplateado se levantó de la banca y el moreno lo siguió.

"¿Puedo acompañarte?" Se sorprendió a sí mismo de haber preguntado, no quería admitirlo pero, esperaba pasar más tiempo con Viktor desde que le llegó su mensaje. También era porque quería saber dónde estaba su departamento. Conocía la dirección pero aún no había estado allí.

"¿Oh? ¿Estás seguro, Yuri? Si vienes conmigo llegarás tarde a la siguiente clase." Advirtió con tono juguetón, aunque era más que obvio que a éste también le agradaba la idea.

"Estoy seguro que no habrá problema si llego tarde una vez." Respondió a la vez que acariciaba a Makkachin y éste le lamía la mano. Viktor sonrió complacido y comenzaron a caminar.

"¿Sabes, Yuri? Makkachin es muy tímido con los extraños, pero tú le agradas." Comentó luego de un rato. "Supongo que dejé mi olor impregnado en ti y te confundió conmigo."

"Ah..." Se ruborizó. En la mañana el peliplateado lo había abrazado y besado como de costumbre, por lo que no sería raro que su aroma se le haya quedado en la ropa.

Luego de ese comentario cambiaron de tema, y entonces Yuri recordó la conversación que sostuvieron en la escuela, cuando le dijo que vivía solo. Ató cabos y recordó que Viktor trabajaba medio tiempo durante toda la semana, y era seguramente porque él mismo era su sustento económico y el de Makkachin.

"Viktor... ¿te gustaría comer hoy en mi casa?" Preguntó con cierta timidez. Tratándose de dinero no había mucho que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo, pero quizás podría evitarle gastar en comidas.

Al escuchar aquello, Viktor se detuvo, con sus ojos azules bien abiertos. Yuri paró unos centímetros después.

"¿Lo...Lo dices en serio? ¿Comer contigo y tu familia?"

"Por supuesto." Afirmó con una sonrisa. "Estoy seguro de que a mi madre no le molestará poner un plato más en la mesa."

"En ese caso..., me encantaría." Ver la sonrisa radiante de Viktor le resultó más gratificaste de lo que esperaba. De ese día en tarde en adelante, lo invitaría a comer cada día.

Un par de días después. Yuri y Phichit conversaban en la pista de patinaje luego de su entrenamiento.

"¿Y cómo te van las cosas con Viktor, eh?" Ah. Esa era la pregunta quería que su amigo se guardara y nunca hiciera. "Últimamente lo veo muy feliz, y a ti también."

"... Sí. Las cosas van muy bien, de maravilla." Dijo, pues no era mentira. Las cosas 'por desgracia' iban bien. Demasiado bien. Yuri no tenía quejas sobre Viktor y aún no lograba hacer que éste se desencantara de él, aunque ya ni siquiera hacía esfuerzos por intentarlo.

"Oh, eso es bueno." Phichit aplaudió. "Pero te conozco, Yuri Katsuki." Dijo entornando la mirada. "De seguro aún piensas que Viktor sólo está perdiendo el tiempo contigo, cuando es obvio para todos que tira corazones cada vez que te ve. Deberías valorarte más."

"Phichit, gracias... Creo que tienes razón." Sabía que su mejor amigo no le diría una mentira así sólo por hacerlo sentir bien. Incluso cada vez menos chicas los molestaban en la escuela.

"Oi, ustedes. En vez de ponerse a platicar como niñas deberían enseñarme más movimientos." Exigió un niño rubio que se acercó deslizando hasta ellos.

Yuri Plisetsky, de nueve años, era su compañero de pista más joven. Lo llamaban cariñosamente 'Yurio' para distinguirlo de Yuri. Y a diferencia de ellos, él sí entrenaba para ser profesional, por lo que después de clases iba todos los días a practicar a la pista. Literalmente todos los días.

Yurio era pequeño, con un rostro verdaderamente lindo, sumando sus ojos azules y cabello dorado, mismo que en ese momento llevaba amarrado en una cola de caballo. Sin embargo, su actitud era demasiado fuerte y rebelde para su edad. La única razón por lo que la instructora Yuko le soportaba sus berrinches era porque lo encontraba adorable, como un gatito sin garras intentando arañar.

"¡Oh! Yurio, disculpa por quitarte a Yuri." Phichit le dio palmaditas en cabeza y el rubio gruñó haciéndose a un lado. "Ya debo ir a casa. ¡Nos vemos después!"

"De acuerdo, adiós." Yuri agitó una mano como despedida y entonces se deslizó hasta el menor. "¿Qué quieres que te enseñe ahora?"

"Saltos triples." Contestó cortante.

"Yurio...Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer eso." Rió nervioso.

"Ah. ¡Qué inútil eres! Y se supone que tú eres el adulto aquí." Bufó e hizo un ademán de resignación moviendo la cabeza. Yuri ya estaba acostumbrado a su rudeza, así que no se molestó. "En ese caso, ayúdame a ensayar mi rutina. Yuko dice que tú lo hiciste en un festival hace unos meses."

"¿¡Eh!? ¿Te refieres a Agape?" Inquirió sorprendido y el niño asintió. "Sí..., es verdad, hice esa rutina hace tres meses, pero le tuve que bajar la dificultad."

"Sí, a mí igual me dijo que bajara la dificultad. Me quitó los saltos y algunos giros. Yuko dijo que sería demasiado pesado para mi edad, o una tontería así. No sé, me aburrí de escucharla." Bostezó. "Muéstrame como la hiciste tú y ya sabré yo qué movimientos puedo hacer y cuales que no."

"Uhm...Está bien." Dijo tras pensarlo un poco. El rubio sería pequeño, pero dominaba los saltos base y tenía técnica, era un prodigio. "Pero será nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que Yuko se enfade conmigo."

"¡Sí! ¡Lo juro!" Sonrió animado y dio pequeños aplausos.

"Muy bien. Sigue mis movimientos." Dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes y los guardaba en su funda para no romperlos.

La visión normal de Yuri no era muy buena, pero siendo que la pista de patinaje era blanca, podía saber con relativa facilidad si estaba por chocar contra algo o alguien. Además, a esa hora de la tarde había muy poca gente patinado.

El moreno comenzó a tararear una melodía dulce, la cual acompañó con movimientos lentos de sus brazos y piernas, deslizándose de a poco sobre el hielo. Pudo distinguir de reojo a Yurio siguiendo sus pasos.

Agape era un programa avanzado, no sólo tenía dificultad técnica sino también de performance. Hablaba sobre el 'Amor puro', el cual abarcaba cualquier posibilidad de interpretación. Cuando Yuri la mostró en público, lo único que se le ocurrió fue pensar en cuánto amaba a su familia. Tuvo fallos, sí, pero recordaba los aplauso encantados de la gente.

En ese momento quiso repetir la misma emoción para mostrarle a Yurio exactamente lo que hizo, pero algo cambió. En su mente saltó la imagen de un Viktor sonriente, lo que provocó que sus músculos se tensaran por un momento, pero pronto se dejó llevar y cuerpo se sintió más ligero.

Y cuando estaba por terminar la rutina, se detuvo abruptamente debido a las manitas de Yurio aferrándose a su cintura.

"¡Yuri! Hay un pervertido mirando hacia acá" Musitó el rubio con algo de temor y Yuri enseguida se puso sus lentes de vuelta y miró hacia donde señalaba.

Detrás de las vallas de protección estaba Viktor, la persona a la que hacía unos segundos dedicó su rutina. El peliplateado, al darse cuenta que Yuri lo miraba, se ruborizó y levantó una mano para saludarlo. El rostro de Yuri también se encendió.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Pero qué hacía Viktor allí? Yuri entonces recordó lo que Phichit le había dicho, que Viktor solía ir a verlos patinar, sólo que había olvidado por completo preguntárselo directamente al de cabello plateado.

"...¡Ah! Yurio. No hay problema. Es Viktor, él...Él es un amigo mío." Dijo, logrando contenerse a tiempo de decirle que era su pareja. No quería ser él el que tuviese que explicarle a un niño pequeño cómo es que dos hombres podían estar juntos.

"Oh. Ya veo..." El rubio lo soltó, más tranquilo. "Por un momento creí que se trataba de uno de esos señores pervertidos que les gusta ver niños patinar. Ya me he topado con esos antes. Pero si es un amigo tuyo, no tengo de qué preocuparme entonces... Uh. ¿Y por qué tu amigo sólo se queda allí? ¿No piensa entrar a patinar?"

Aquella pregunta hizo que Yuri se preguntara lo mismo. No obstante, con lo que ya conocía de Viktor, creyó tener la respuesta a eso.

"Yurio, espérame un momento." Rápidamente se deslizó hacia el peliplateado para saludarlo, y de paso confirmar sus sospechas. "Viktor, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en tu trabajo."

"¡Yuri!" Antes de contestar, se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo, con todo y la valla de protección en medio de ellos. "Es viernes. No había mucho qué hacer en el trabajo, así que me dejaron salir temprano. Iba a llamarte pero imaginé que seguirías aquí. Y me alegra haber venido, ¡pude verte realizar esa rutina de nuevo!"

"¿Eh?" Yuri lo tomó de los hombros para alejarlo un poco y verse a la cara. "¿Cómo que 'de nuevo'?" Luego del festival de hacía tres meses, Yuri no había vuelto a practicar Agape.

A menos que...

"Oh. Aún no te he contado cómo me enamoré de ti, ¿cierto?" Volvió a abrazarlo, restregando su mejilla contra la suya. "Fue aquí mismo, cuando te vi hacer esa misma rutina en una exhibición. Captaste mi atención de inmediato, pero no le dí mucha importancia en ese momento, para mí sólo eras un chico guapo y desconocido." Yuri se ruborizó. "¿Pero sabes? Pocos días después te reconocí en la universidad, aunque al principio no estaba seguro si eras tú, por las gafas y la actitud tan diferente que mostraste en la pista; eres más reservado. Pero cuando estuve totalmente seguro de que eras tú, supe que el destino estaba de mi lado y que no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocerte." Lo abrazó con más fuerza, tanto que al moreno le dolió el cuello.

Yuri no creía en las patrañas del 'destino', y esperaba a que Viktor tampoco (supuso que lo había dicho más bien para sonar romántico). Aún así, debió admitir que se sintió halagado de saber que el peliplateado lo encontraba atractivo y que además le gustaba su manera de patinar.

"Espera. Eso quiere decir que...¿lo único que te gusta de mí es cómo patino?" Inquirió, por alguna razón, sintiéndose un poco dolido.

"¡¿Ah?! ¡Por supuesto que no!" Exclamó despegando sus mejillas para mirarlo a los ojos. "Sí, me gusta verte patinar, pero solamente porque cuando lo haces te ves tan seguro de ti mismo, tan fuerte..., pero tu 'yo' normal también me gusta mucho. Eres tan lindo cuando actúas serio." Dijo ruborizándose y Yuri también. Entonces calló de pronto. Tomó un largo mechón de su cabello plateado y lo enredó entre sus dedos. Parecía nervioso. "Yuri, debo confesar otra cosa. Yo... desde que supe que estábamos en la misma universidad me puse a observarte, incluso he mirado tus entrenamientos, y...entre más te observaba, más crecían mis sentimientos hacia ti." Al escuchar aquello el moreno abrió mucho los ojos.

"Viktor, ¿estás diciéndome que... llevas tres meses enamorado de mí?" Preguntó incrédulo, bajando la voz. Sabía que había gente alrededor y no quería que algo tan personal fuese escuchado. El peliplateado comprendió y él también bajó el volumen.

"Sí..." Respondió con su cara ya completamente roja, usando sus manos para esconderla detrás. "N-no me mires así. Me haces sentir como un acosador."

"¡N-no es eso! Es sólo que... no tenía idea de que te gustara desde hacía tanto, y yo...nunca me dí cuenta." Yuri se dio una patada mental, y sintió como si se le revolviese el estómago. Había condicionado a Viktor a que sería su novio de manera permanente si éste aún seguía enamorado de él luego de un mes. Y ahora se enteraba que el peliplateado tenía más de un mes enamorado de él.

En teoría, Viktor ya había ganado, con lo que se dio cuenta que su condición era inútil y hasta algo insensible de su parte.

"Sucede que... no me atrevía a acercarme a ti. Me daba vergüenza." Admitió bajando sus manos, dejando ver su mirada tímida, aunque Yuri creyó advertir algo de nostalgia en ella. "Me tomó bastante tiempo reunir el valor para hablarte, pues ni siquiera sabía si teníamos las mismas preferencias y... el día que por fin me atreví... Bueno..., me puse algo nervioso, me precipité y terminé por declararme" Dijo riéndose de sí mismo. "Cuando recuerdo eso me doy cuenta que es normal que pensaras que te estaba jugando alguna broma. Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, porque ahora estamos juntos." Dijo, aproximándose al moreno con la obvia intención de besarlo, sin embargo, Yuri giró la cabeza.

"Viktor, hay niños..." Avisó en un murmullo, con sus mejillas todavía rojas, refiriéndose tanto a Yurio como a otros pequeñines que rondaban por la pista acompañados de sus padres.

"Oh. Tienes razón. Lo siento..." Dijo algo desanimado, pero entendió que no era la hora ni el lugar apropiado para intimidar.

"Si también te soy honesto..." Continuó el de ojos ámbar, llevándose una mano al cuello, también nervioso. "Igual me gustas desde hace tiempo..." Al escuchar aquello los ojos azules de Viktor brillaron. "Es sólo que nunca pensé que el chico popular de la escuela se pudiera fijar en mí..."

"Y yo nunca pensé que el chico que me rechazó me fuese aceptar si se lo preguntaba por segunda vez. Ambos nos equivocamos." Sonrió y Yuri hizo lo mismo.

Se siguieron mirando uno al otro por varios segundos hasta que el moreno sintió que algo lo jalaban de la chamarra.

"¡Yuri! Ya saludaste a tu amigo, ahora regresa conmigo." Exigió Yurio, quien ya quería seguir ensayando su rutina.

"Ah, lo siento. Ya voy."

"¿Oh? ¿Y quién es este pequeñito? Nunca te había visto aquí antes." Comentó Viktor alargando una mano para acariciar su cabeza, pero apenas lo tocó, el rubio se hizo a un lado y le sacó la lengua.

"Soy Yuri Plisetsky. Patinador profesional." Contestó cortante, y el Yuri moreno hizo un ademán con una mano para indicarle a su novio a que le diera la razón.

"Ya veo. Es un gusto para mí conocer a un patinador profesional con un nombre tan bonito." Siguió el juego.

"Más te vale que lo sea." Le amenazó con ojos asesino, pero a Viktor aquello le pareció adorable y rió.

"Es nuestro nuevo compañero de pista desde hace una semana. Le decimos Yurio de cariño." Explicó Yuri mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza al niño, con él no se quitó. "Yurio, ¿qué tal si dejamos el ensayo para otro día y le enseñamos a Viktor a cómo patinar?"

"¡¿Ah?! Yuri, ¿pero cómo es que...?" Quiso averiguar cómo es que su novio supo que no sabía patinar, aún no lo se lo había dicho, pero Yuri lo interrumpió al tiempo que intentaba no sonar burlesco.

"Viktor. Haz venido a verme a entrenar muchas veces, pero yo nunca te he visto en la pista, lo que me hace sospechar que no sabes patinar."

"Ah, ya veo. ¡Eres muy listo!" Dijo Viktor orgulloso de él, pero pronto su sonrisa se apagó. "Pero no sé si sea una buena idea..." Parecía atribulado mientras jugaba de nuevo con su cabello. "No tengo muy buena coordinación..."

"¡Oooh! Así que existen adultos que no saben patinar sobre el hielo." Dijo el rubio con rostro sorprendido. "Qué inútil."

"No importa. Yo estaré contigo. Te prometo que no te dejaré caer."

Al escuchar a Yuri decir aquello con tanta seguridad, Viktor se ruborizó de nuevo y entonces asintió.

"Yuri, ¿en verdad ese tipo sólo es tu amigo?" Preguntó el niño cuando el peliplateado se había ido a buscar patines a la recepción.

"Sí, ¿por qué?" Inquirió, sintiendo un poco culpable por mentirle.

"Mmmh. No sé." Se encogió de hombros. "Es que creo que le gustas."

Yuri no supo qué contestar a eso.

Al volver el peliplateado, ya con los patines puestos, se quedó inmóvil al borde de la pista hasta que el moreno se deslizó hasta él para tomarle de las manos. Viktor introdujo un pie tembloroso al hielo, y cuando estuvo seguro que no iba a resbalarse, metió el otro.

Yuri comenzó halarlo primero despacio, pudiendo sentir su tensión. El otro miraba al piso, como queriendo cerciorarse de que no se le fueran a doblar las rodillas o tropezar con algo. Por otro lado, Yurio patinaba cerca de ellos, quizás divirtiéndose por ver a un adulto tan atemorizado.

"Viktor." Le llamó con la voz más suave que pudo, como si tratara con un niño (un niño que no fuera Yurio). "No pasará nada. Confía en mí."

"Confío en ti, Yuri." Replicó mientras alternaba la mirada hacia sus ojos ámbar y al piso. "En quienes no confío es en mis piernas. Temo yo hacerte caer. Soy muy torpe..." Murmuró, sorprendiendo así al moreno.

El peliplateado era considerado una especie de Dios griego por todos quienes lo conocían, aunque Yuri ya se había dado cuenta de que tenía fallos como cualquiera, lo que no esperaba es que éste también tuviese complejos que lo hiciesen sentir inseguro. Entonces lo asió con más fuerza y le sonrió.

"Está bien. Tu torpeza es lo que te hace más lindo."

"¿En...en serio piensas eso?" Preguntó, ahora centrándose en él.

"Por supuesto. No estaría contigo si no me gustara todo de ti."

"Yuri, tú..." Viktor estuvo a punto de llorar por las palabras tan bonitas de su novio, pero esa distracción fue más que suficiente para que uno de sus pies diese un mal paso y casi resbalara. Yuri logró detenerlo a tiempo, pero Viktor terminó con su cabellera enmarañada sobre su rostro.

"Oh. Tenemos que hacer algo con tu cabello." Comentó mientras intentaba quitárselo de la cara, pues el peliplateado estaba más ocupado aferrándose a él por casi caerse. "Yurio, ¿podrías prestarnos tu liga?"

"¿Eh? De acuerdo." Se detuvo ante ellos y se quitó la liga de su cabello rubio. "Toma, que se la quede. A diferencia de él, yo no la necesito para patinar."

"Gracias." Rió apenado, pues ese comentario había sido innecesario. Se situó tras de Viktor y con sus dedos peinó su cabello hacia atrás, después lo amarró con la liga. Sabía cómo hacer eso gracias a que su hermana a veces le pedía peinarla. "Listo. Incluso te ves más guapo sin todo ese cabello estorbando."

"Yuri. Eres muy injusto..." Le habló con voz baja y algo molesta. "No digas esas cosas. Hacen que me den ganas de besarte..."

"Ah..." Claro, seguían en público. Ignorando un poco el comentario, lo volvió a tomar de las manos para seguir patinando.

A medida que patinaban, el peliplateado fue ganado cada vez más confianza, al punto que Yuri sólo lo tenía sostenido de un brazo. Yurio hacía acrobacias cerca de ellos, tal vez presumiendo su talento. Y alrededor de veinte minutos después el rubio tuvo que irse a casa, con lo que la pareja decidió detenerse también.

"Mis pies duelen..." Se quejó el de ojos azules al tiempo que se quitaba los patines.

"Descuida, te acostumbrarás a ellos." Dijo de manera juguetona sentándose a su lado, también quitándose los suyos.

"¿Ah? ¿Quieres decir que me seguirás enseñando a patinar?" Inquirió con cierto temor, aunque le agradaba la idea de pasar tiempo con Yuri haciendo lo que a él le gusta.

"Claro...A menos que no quieras."

"¡Sí quiero!" Lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro derecho. "Yuri, ¿qué hacemos ahora? La verdad estoy algo cansado después de patinar, pero quiero estar contigo."

"Uh... No lo sé. Pero me gustaría ir a mi casa a ducharme."

"Es verdad... Los dos estamos sudorosos. Creo que también debería irme a casa a darme un baño y a alimentar a Makkachin. Nos reuniremos más tarde."

"Suena como un plan." Luego de asegurarse que nadie los miraba, lo besó en la mejilla.

Salieron de la pista y se dirigieron primero a la casa del moreno, que estaba más cerca. Cuando llegaron, Viktor quiso darle un beso de despedida, no obstante, antes de poder hacerlo, la puerta de su casa se abrió. Era la madre de Yuri que sacaba la basura.

"¡Vicchan! Qué alegría verte otra vez." Dijo la mujer, pues había comido con ellos esa tarde. "¿Vas a quedarte a la cena?"

"Ah. Mamá, venimos de patinar..." Quiso explicar el moreno, pero su madre lo interrumpió.

"¡Oh! Ya entiendo. En ese caso. Vicchan, ¿por qué no usas nuestro baño? Estoy segura que alguna de las prendas de Yuri te quedará mientras lavo tu ropa."

"¿Puedo?" Miró al moreno buscando su aprobación, y éste asintió encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad era que a ninguno de los dos se le había ocurrido esa idea.

Al entrar al cuarto de baño, el peliplateado no perdió tiempo en empezar a quitarse la ropa. Yuri estuvo a punto de amonestarlo por no esperar a que cerrara la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo. Se quedó viendo como se quitaba la camisa, pudiendo ver su espalda desnuda.

Viktor, sintiendo la mirada del moreno, se giró hacia él y se quitó la liga del cabello, dejando caer su largo cabello por sus hombros y pectorales. Yuri intentó apartar la mirada, pero se había quedado embelesado con aquella visión. El peliplateado avanzó hacia él, mirando directo a sus ojos ámbar y presionó un pulgar sobre sus labios, acariciándolos un momento antes de intercambiarlo por sus propios labios. Durante el beso, Yuri lo rodeó con sus brazos para profundizarlo, con lo que Viktor aprovechó para deslizar sus manos debajo de su ropa y tomarlo con fuerza de las caderas.

"Yuri, la ropa." Le recordó su madre al otro lado de la puerta, pensando que los chicos se habían entretenido conversando.

Viktor y Yuri separaron enseguida, respirando agitados. Ambos, con sus rostros ruborizados, se dieron la vuelva y el peliplateado terminó de desvestirse, dejando su ropa sobre el lavabo. Al escuchar cerrarse la cortina, Yuri la tomó y salió para dársela a su madre.

El moreno caminó lo más aprisa que pudo hacia su habitación, con una bochornosa erección entre las piernas. Habían comenzado a tocarse sin pensar, fue instintivo. Aunque supo que no debía sorprenderle que en algún momento de su relación llegarían a eso. Después de todo eran novios, pensó...

Intentó tranquilizarse, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la calidez de aquellos labios y el hormigueó que le provocaron por todo el cuerpo. No pudiendo aguantarse más, Yuri tuvo que saciarse a sí mismo, sintiendo especial vergüenza por hacerlo pensando en Viktor.


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de que siguiera su turno de usar la ducha, Yuri buscó entre su ropa lo más holgado que tuviera, puesto que el peliplateado era más alto que él seguro que no cualquiera de sus camisas le quedaría. Y, sin atreverse a mirarlo, agradeciendo que la puerta del baño los separaba, le entregó una camisa y un pantalón de pijama.

Luego de aceptar la ropa, Viktor le rozó el brazo con cariño, sonriéndole con gentileza y algo de timidez. Yuri no supo qué se suponía que debía responder, pero de alguna manera eso le hizo sentirse menos incómodo sobre lo que había tenido que hacer momentos antes para calmar su erección. Por lo que le sonrió igualmente.

Tras salir de la ducha, escuchó risas en el comedor. Cuando fue a ver qué sucedía, se encontró con que su madre y Viktor miraban un álbum familiar, específicamente fotografías suyas de la infancia.

"¡Aww! ¡Pero qué ternura!" Comentaba el de cabello plateado con ojos brillantes, señalando a un Yuri de cinco año que abrazaba a un perro de peluche, y con su celular capturó la página entera. "¿Tiene más fotos así, señora Katsuki?"

"Oh, Vicchan. Por favor, llámame Hiroko. Me hace sentir vieja que me llame por el apellido. Y por supuesto que tengo más fotos." Dijo al tiempo que sacaba otra tanda desde una caja de cartón.

"¡Yuri!" Exclamó Viktor al percatarse de su presencia. "Ven. Mira tus fotos con nosotros. ¡No puedo creer que desde pequeñito ya eras tan lindo!"

"¿Verdad que sí?" Apoyó la mujer con una sonrisa. "Mi Yuri siempre ha sido un chico lindo."

"Mamá..." Musitó avergonzado. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviado de saber que su madre se divertía con eso, que no encontraba nada raro o desagradable el comportamiento de Viktor. De hecho, comenzaba a sospechar que ella ya sabía qué clase de relación tenían. "¡Ah! Viktor, aún tienes el cabello mojado." Le amonestó yendo hacia él y colocándole su toalla encima.

"¡Oh, es verdad! Vicchan, lo siento. Por mostrarte las fotos no te dejé secarte el cabello." Dijo apenada.

"No hay problema. Al menos ahora tengo fotos de Yuri bebé." Besó con cariño la pantalla de su celular.

"Me alegra haber ayudado en algo." Rió mientras se levantaba de la mesa para ir a la cocina. "Chicos, iré a hacer la cena. Siéntete como en tu casa, Vicchan."

"Gracias, Señora Hiroko." Contestó sonriente. Tuvo la intención de continuar mirando las imágenes pero Yuri comenzó a guardarlas. "¡Yuri!" Dijo con el cejo fruncido, pero el moreno lo ignoró.

"Tu cabello primero. Ven, vayamos a mi habitación."

Todavía con algo de vergüenza por lo que hizo minutos atrás en su habitación, llevó a Viktor allí para ayudarle con su cabello. Al entrar, buscó una toalla seca entre los cajones, se sentó al borde de su cama y le indicó al de ojos azules que se sentara en el piso, dándole la espalda, para tener un mejor acceso a sus mechones plateados que comenzó a frotar suavemente entre la tela.

"Yuri... Me masturbé pensando en ti en la ducha." Debido a que no se esperaba tal comentario, el moreno hizo presión de más con la toalla. "¡Ouch!"

"¡A-ah! Lo siento..."

"No. Es culpa mía... Supongo que te he ofendido." Dijo desanimado, pensando que Yuri se había molestado con él. Temió a que en ese momento, si se volteaba a mirarlo, podría toparse con unos ojos ámbar furiosos.

"¡No! Yo..." Dio un suspiro de derrota, apoyando su frente contra su nuca y sintiéndose un poco contrariado por lo que estaba a punto de decir. "También lo hice pensando en ti..."

"Lo sé." Rió y lo miró de soslayo, con sus mejillas ruborizadas por haber sentido su respiración en el cuello. "Me di cuenta porque no me has mirado a los ojos desde que salí de la ducha." Entonces se giró hacia él y le plantó un rápido beso en los labios, dejando al moreno pasmado por su declaración. "Pero quiero que sepas que no me molesta en absoluto que te toques pensando en mí, porque yo también lo haré pensando en ti." Dicho aquello, mostró una sonrisa radiante al tiempo que Yuri se ruborizaba de pura vergüenza.

"Vi-Viktor." Intentó decir algo para afear su comentario, mas terminó por rendirse al recordar que a veces el peliplateado hablaba sin pensar bien en sus palabras. Lo que le hizo preguntarse cómo es que siendo éste tan tímido para algunas cosas, otras las decía sin ningún reparo. Por otra parte, debió admitir que gracias a ese comentario se rompió la tensión que se había formado entre ellos. "Está bien, es bueno saberlo..." Dijo con algo de sarcasmo para zanjar el tema, entonces cambió a otro, regresando sus manos a su cabello. "Parece que mamá hizo planes por nosotros, ¿no? ¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte a cenar?"

"¡Por supuesto, Yuri! Tu papá y tu mamá son muy amables, y tu hermana es muy divertida. Hacía tanto que no me sentía en familia..." El moreno pudo escuchar algo de nostalgia en su voz, lo que lo hizo recordar que aún no sabía nada sobre su familia, y cuando estuvo por preguntarle, el peliplateado siguió hablando. "Por cierto, ¿qué haces para pasar el tiempo después de patinar?"

"Oh... " Esa era la parte aburrida que Yuri no quería que Viktor supiera de él, pero a esas alturas no tenía sentido intentar esconderlo. "En realidad no hago mucho. A veces veo la tele... o escucho música."

"¿Qué clase de música?" Preguntó curioso. Viktor realmente quería saber más cosas sobre su novio, y por su tono de voz tan infantil supo que preguntaba con genuino interés. Fue difícil negarse a eso.

En vez de contestar, se levantó de la cama y fue por su celular sobre el estante de la ropa, y de paso tomó un peine. Se sentó de nuevo y activó su lista de reproducción para dejar sonar la música de fondo en un volumen no muy alto.

El moreno no tenía un gusto en partícula en la música, simplemente guardaba las canciones que le gustaran al momento para escucharlas luego mientras hacía nada. Ambos chicos se mantuvieron callados, mas no fue un silencio incomodo, era uno agradable en el Viktor tiritaba de gusto al sentir los dedos de Yuri pasearse por sus hebras. Y cuando el moreno usó el peine para desenredar sus mechones, se había relajado tanto que comenzó a cabecear.

"¿Viktor? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Inquirió al ver como su cabeza oscilaba y luchaba por mantenerse alzada. Después de dar un gran bostezo, el peliplateado se levantó del piso sólo para acostarse sobre la cama, jalando al moreno consigo.

"Préstame un rato tu cama." Pidió, con sus ojos azules cerrados, al tiempo que se acomodaba en la almohada. La cama no era muy espaciosa, pues era para una sola persona, así que rodeó a Yuri con sus brazos para que cupieran los dos, también aprovechándose de la situación para estar lo más pegados posible.

Yuri pensó en protestar porque su cabello seguía algo húmedo, no obstante, recordó que Viktor ya le había dicho que se sentía cansado luego del entrenamiento de patinaje, del cual no estaba acostumbrado, por lo que sería obvio que iba a tener sueño. Suspiró. Ya lo despertaría cuando estuviera la cena.

Dejó caer el peine al piso y buscó su celular entre las cobijas para bajar el volumen de la música, luego lo colocó cerca de la almohada, sin olvidarse de quitarse los lentes para no romperlos. Aquello... no era tan malo. Estaba escuchando su música favorita sobre su cama, como normalmente haría, con la diferencia de que frente a él estaba un ya dormido Viktor, quien roncaba ligeramente de manera no muy galante, aún así sonrió y llevó sus manos a su espalda, arrullándose con el calor de su cuerpo.

Cuando Viktor abrió los ojos vio que todo estaba a oscuras, que alguien había apagado la luz del cuarto y la música del celular, además de que tenían una frazada encima. Aún sentía al moreno entre sus brazos, y se habría dado cuenta si éste se hubiese levantado a hacer esas cosas. Lo más raro de todo es que sentía un peso extra sobre ellos...

"¿Makkachin?" Murmuró todavía adormilado. Quizás lo estaría soñando.

El cachorro, al escuchar su nombre, se arrojó contra su rostro para lamerlo animadamente. No queriendo despertar a Yuri, trató de calmar a su mascota acariciándolo. No necesitó pensarlo mucho para saber que Makkachin había escapado de casa y salido en su búsqueda, pero la pregunta era, ¿quién lo había dejado entrar en la habitación?

Por la luz azulada que entraba por la ventana supo que era de madrugada. Se habían perdido la cena. Esperaba que los padres de Yuri no se hubieran molestado con ellos por eso. Aún recordaba con cierto pudor como Hiroko le pidió ver el álbum familiar con ella, mostrándole a propósito las fotografías más tiernas del moreno.

Al principio se contuvo de hacer comentarios, no quería incomodarla si decía algo que sonase sospechoso, y se mantuvo firme hasta que vio una foto de Yuri todavía en pañales. A eso no pudo evitar decir lo adorable que se veía.

"Oh, Vicchan. Me haces recordar el día que mi suegra me mostró fotografías viejas de mi esposo por primera vez. Yo reaccioné de la misma manera que tú." Dijo riendo, y el peliplateado la miró un momento en shock. ¿Es que ella ya se había dado cuenta?

Entendía que Yuri aún no le hablará a sus padres sobre su relación. Aún era pronto para eso. Él mismo tampoco podía hacerlo con los suyos... Aunque su razón era más bien porque hacía años que no cruzaban palabras.

No. No quería pensar en cosas tristes en ese momento, menos teniendo a Yuri y a Makkachin a su lado. El moreno se veía tan adorable dormido que tuvo que tocar su mejilla para confirmar que no era un sueño.

"Viktor..." Murmuró el moreno, por lo que creyó haberlo despertado, no obstante, seguía con los ojos cerrados y respirando muy tranquilo. El peliplateado sintió su rostro ardiendo, Yuri estaba soñando con él.

"Despierten, bellos durmientes. Ya está el desayuno."

Yuri escuchó la voz de su hermana decirles. Se sentó en la cama y buscó sus lentes, notando después al cachorro dormido sobre el rostro de Viktor.

"¿Makkachin?" Inquirió sorprendido. "¿Qué hace aquí?" Se volvió hacia Mari buscando una explicación y ésta en cambio rió.

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Tú y Vicchan durmiendo en la misma cama. Por favor, dime que aún eres virgen de 'allí atrás'."

"¡Mari!" Exclamó en voz baja y con su cara completamente roja vergüenza. Su hermana era mayor que él y se tenían mucha confianza, por lo que ella no tenía problemas con preguntarle ese tipo de cosas y tan directamente.

"Oye, sólo te estoy preguntando si se gustan o es tu novio, o qué. Eso es todo." Dijo con rostro aburrido. "No es como si mamá y papá no se hubiesen dado cuenta ya."

"Sí, yo también creo que sospechan algo...Viktor es...mi novio." Admitió entre suspiros, sabía que con su hermana era más fácil decirlo.

"Sí, me lo imaginé." Rió y le revolvió el cabello. "Ah. Sobre lo del perro, ¿es de Viktor?" Yuri asintió. "Ayer, cuando ustedes ya estaban dormidos, mamá y yo escuchamos que algo rasgaba la puerta, y nada más abrirla el perro vino corriendo a tu habitación. Fue muy divertido, hasta les tomamos fotos."

Yuri dio un suspiro de resignación. Nunca le había gustado que le tomaran fotografías. Maldijo mentalmente la tecnología y sus celulares con cámara. Cuando terminó de hablar con su hermana despertó al peliplateado. Desayunaron en el comedor junto con su padres (habían improvisado un plato para Makkachin en un tazón viejo). La conversación fue amena y llena de risas, tanto que Yuri comenzó a hacer planes mentales para decirle formalmente a sus padres sobre su novio. Luego de un par de horas Viktor recuperó su ropa y se despidió.

"Yuri, ¿qué tal si el próximo fin de semana...te quedas a dormir a mi casa?" Preguntó antes de marcharse, con evidente nerviosismo y sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

"Oh, no veo por qué no." Yuri había contestado con simpleza, pero los ojos de Viktor se iluminaron y lo besó un par de veces antes de separarse. Ambos tenían tareas y otras cosas qué hacer, pero se siguieron enviado mensajes el resto del fin de semana.

La mañana de ese lunes fue igual a los otros días desde hacía dos semanas. Un animado Viktor, con su cabello recogido, corrió hasta él para abrazarlo y besarlo, con la diferencia que esta vez estaba más amoroso que de costumbre, seguramente porque ahora se tenían más confianza uno al otro.

"¡Mira, Michele! ¡Son tan monos!" Decía Sara sacudiendo violentamente a su hermano con una mano, en la otra sostenía su celular dirigido hacia la pareja.

Yuri se divertía de ver a Sara tan emocionada con ellos, sin embargo, no era tan divertido ver los rostros molesto de las otras chicas de la escuela, quienes obviamente estaban celosas de él por tener al peliplateado para él sólo. Decidió que era mejor ignorarlas.

"¡Buenos días a mis tortolitos favoritos!" Exclamó Phichit abrazando a ambos. "Los veo más amorosos que otros días. ¿Acaso ya consumaron su amor?"

"¡Phichit!" Gritó con la cara roja. Jamás pensó que su amigo de tantos años pudiese decir algo así y en público.

"¡Lo siento! Solamente estaba bromeando." Se disculpó riendo, juntando las manos en plegaria. El moreno negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no hubo problema.

Al terminar las clases, Yuri y Viktor se encontraron en la puerta de salida para ir a comer a casa del primero. Lo que no se esperaron era encontrarse al pequeño Yurio esperándolos afuera.

"¿Yurio?" Inquirió no muy seguro, pues estaba de espaldas y no había razón para que el menor estuviese allí, o eso creyó hasta que el rubio se giró y dejó ver que uno de sus ojos verdes estaba morado.

El niño, al percatarse de ellos, corrió hasta el moreno para abrazarse a su cintura y comenzó a gimotear. Yuri miró a Viktor y éste lo miró de vuelta con la misma confusión. Lo único que se les ocurrió en ese momento fue llevar a Yurio al jardín, esperando que ya estuviese vacío de alumnos.

"Yurio, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo?" Preguntó lo más gentil posible que pudo luego de que se sentaran en una banca, poniendo al niño en medio de ellos.

Yurio trató de limpiarse las lágrimas con sus manitas, pero el moreno le ofreció un pañuelo que siempre llevaba consigo (por si el peliplateado lloraba). No estaba listo para hablar, pero sentir la mano de Viktor sobre su hombro lo hizo sentirse más seguro.

"Yo... tuve una pelea en la escuela." Dijo, y se sonó la nariz con el pañuelo. "Me suspendieron tres días. Temo que... mi abuelo se...se vaya a enojar conmigo y ya no me deje patinar." Lloró de nuevo y Yuri acarició su cabello como consuelo.

Recordó de pronto el día que Yurio había entrado a su grupo de patinaje. La entrenadora Yuko había reunido a los mayores para advertirles sobre el comportamiento explosivo del rubio, el cual era debido a que sus padres habían muerto hacía poco y vivía con su abuelo. Y si había recurrido a él primero antes que a su abuelo era porque seguramente lo consideraba su amigo.

"¿Puedes decirnos qué sucedió?" Pidió el peliplateado.

"Uh...Unos chicos de mi clases...estaban molestado a otro niño mayor que nosotros de otra clase. No estoy seguro de por qué lo hacían, pero lo hicieron llorar y yo me enojé. ¿Sabes lo injusto qué es una pelea tres contra uno?"

"Yu-Yurio...¿te peleaste con tres niños?" Dijo Yuri incrédulo, preguntándose ahora cómo es que había salido sólo con un ojo morado y no con otras lesiones más graves.

"Sí, ¡pero los cobardes huyeron y dijeron que yo había empezado la pelea!" Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

"No es bueno que tus compañeros hayan echo llorar a ese niño, pero tampoco está bien que los hayas golpeado tú. Lo mejor es hablar."

"Ah. Eso mismo dijo el directo..." Comento con sorpresa, como si no le hubiese creído a éste pero sí a Yuri.

"¿Y por qué lo estaban molestando?"

"Mmh... La verdad no tengo idea, ni siquiera lo conozco."

"Yurio, ayudaste a un niño desconocido. Eso es muy lindo de tu parte." Dijo Viktor dándole palmaditas como premio y el pequeño se ruborizó. "Seguro que si se lo explicas a tu abuelo te dará un castigo no tan severo."

"Eso espero...¡Oh! Aún tienes la liga que te dí."

"¡Por supuesto! Me la regaló un patinador profesional. Siempre la conservaré." Sonrió y Yurio hizo lo mismo.

"Hablando de tu abuelo, debe estar preocupado por ti." El moreno se levantó de la banca y le ofreció una mano. "Ven, te llevaremos a tu casa."

Yurio miró su mano un momento, con sus ojos todavía derramando algunas gotas, y la estrechó con la propia. Y antes de bajar de la banca, también tomó la mano de Viktor.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri y Viktor estuvieron presentes cuando Yurio intentaba explicarle a su abuelo Nikolai lo que había sucedido en la escuela. El hombre escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el niño balbuceaba con timidez. Conocía la versión que le habían dado en la escuela por teléfono, sólo le faltaba saber cuál era la de su nieto.

"¿Me vas a castigar?" Preguntó con la mirada gacha y temblando. Su miedo no era tanto por la reprimenda, sino que su abuelo, su única familia, se enojara con él.

"Sí, tengo que hacerlo." Sin embargo, lejos de querer molestarse, el hombre sonrió y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza. "Eres un buen chico, Yurochka. Sé que sólo intentabas ayudar a ese pobre niño, muy a pesar de que no fue la manera correcta de hacerlo. Ve a lavarte y a cambiarte el uniforme. Hablaremos después."

El rubio, profundamente aliviado, asintió con la cabeza. Y antes de retirarse hacia su habitación, le dedicó a sus amigos una pequeña sonrisa de alegría.

"Yuri, les agradezco que lo hayan traído a casa. Estaba tan preocupado cuando Yurochka no llegaba de la escuela y más cuando recibí esa llamada del director." El mayor les comentó mientras les estrechaba la mano con afecto a cada uno. "Y usted, me supongo que es el novio de Yuri." Comentó dirigiéndose al peliplateado. No obstante, tras ver la reacción atónita de ambos jóvenes quiso rectificar. "¿Acaso me equivoco?"

"¡N-no! Está en lo correcto. Viktor es mi novio." Confirmó éste enseguida, por algún motivo sintiéndose bien de haberlo dicho en voz alta. Por otro lado, el de ojos azules no pudo evitar ruborizarse y sonreír tras escucharlo. "Es sólo que no entiendo cómo..."

"Oh. Yurochka me lo dijo y me dio una descripción de él." Respondió todavía sonriendo, y Yuri suspiró con alivio. Al parecer la familia de Yurio también era tolerante en ese aspecto. Ahora, la pregunta era cómo es que el niño se había percatado de su relación si le había dicho que 'eran amigos'...

"Sobre el castigo..." Dijo para volver a la conversación anterior. "Yurio dijo que temía que no lo dejara patinar por un tiempo."

"Oh. Nada de eso." Cabeceó de manera negativa, incluso parecía sorprendido por tal sugerencia. "Puedo privarle de muchas cosas, pero nunca del patinaje, es lo que él más ama. Te aseguro que hoy lo verás en el entrenamiento... Y, Yuri, me alegro que seas tan buen amigo para mi nieto. Yurochka te tiene mucho aprecio. Siempre está hablando de ti. Creo que te mira como a un hermano mayor." Dijo riendo y el moreno se ruborizó.

"Ah...Bueno, supongo que para mí Yurio es como un hermano pequeño." Admitió con algo de pena, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Pues realmente sentía eso.

Ya había notado que Yurio siempre intentaba monopolizar su atención durante los entrenamientos, hasta éste le hacía más caso a él que a la instructora Yuko; y estaba seguro de que la razón era porque le tenía la paciencia y las ganas de lidiar con su actitud, pues sabía que el rubio era un niño solitario que buscaba el cariño que no podía recibir de sus fallecidos padres, por ende, intentaba ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera, llegando al punto de tomarle estima y tratarlo como a un hermanito mimado.

Y esa misma tarde, en la pista de patinaje, pudo comprobar su mutuo aprecio cuando el niño le dio las gracias por haberlo acompañado hasta su casa. Claro que no lo hizo con palabras, sino que se acercó con timidez y le dio una bolsita con galletas que él mismo y su abuelo habían horneado, sin olvidarse de decirle que las compartiera con Viktor. Yuri las aceptó gustoso y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y abrazarlo, Yurio correspondió de la misma manera.

Varios días después, en la universidad. Yuri y sus compañeros recibieron la grata noticia de que tendrían una hora libre debido a una junta de profesores, por lo que el moreno mandó un mensaje a su novio para preguntarle si su clase estaba entre las afortunadas para que pasaran ese tiempo juntos, y, aunque la respuesta fue positiva, el peliplateado le pidió que lo esperara unos minutos más porque discutía con sus compañeras sobre un proyecto.

"Entonces te espero fuera de tu salón." Replicó, no agradándole mucho la idea de que Viktor continuara siendo tan amigable con las chicas que lo rodeaban. No es que estuviera celoso, sino que más bien sabía que las personas solían ir tras su belleza y nada más, lo cual le resultaba algo triste e injusto para la buena fe de Viktor, quien siempre intentaba ser amable con todos.

Rápidamente recibió en respuesta una avalancha de corazones, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que sería la primera vez que iría a buscarlo. Normalmente era el peliplateado el que iba a su salón o directamente se encontraban en algún sitio de la escuela.

Yuri jamás había subido a los pisos superiores de la universidad, y mentiría si dijera que no se sentía nervioso de saber que mientras pasara por allí sería el centro de las miradas envidiosas por parte de los otros alumnos que también estaban 'enamorados' de Viktor, por lo que le pidió a Phichit que lo acompañara. No fue difícil convencerlo, pues si algo le faltaba a su mejor amigo era el sentido de la vergüenza.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo que sea por reunirte a ti y a tu príncipe azul!" Contestó Phichit mientras lo tomaba de un brazo y lo guiaba por las escaleras.

Pronto se dieron cuenta que sus miedos no fueron mal infundados. Miradas de rencor se cernieron sobre Yuri y éste casi se paraliza tras percibirlas. Ni el mismo podía explicarse cómo le atemorizaban tantos los ojos dirigido a él mientras que, cuando patinaba, era justo lo contrario. No obstante, Phichit lo asió con más fuerza, reafirmando su presencia, y lo hizo continuar, incluso le mostró la lengua a cualquiera que les pusiera mala cara. Curiosamente, también hubo chicas que lo saludaron y rieron, no sintiendo hostilidad por parte de ellas.

"Phichit, eso fue aterrador." Comentó cuando llegaron al último piso. Poco le faltó para sufrir un ataque de pánico. Y apoyó la frente contra el hombro de su amigo al tiempo que respiraba agitado.

"Sí, lo sé." Respondió a la vez que le daba palmaditas en la espalda y reía divertido. "Sí que eres odiado. ¡Pero sé que el amor que Viktor y tú se tienen pueden derrotar cualquier barrera!"

"Para ti es fácil decirlo... Tú no eres el que tiene que soportar esto todos los días." Murmuró con sarcasmo luego de un suspiro cansado. "Pero gracias por acompañarme, eres un gran amigo."

"Oh, eso ya lo sé. No tienes por qué repetírmelo siempre. Sé que me amas." Sonrió y lo abrazó, aunque al hacerlo sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió por toda la espalda. De inmediato giró su cabeza hacia donde percibió las malas vibras y vio como un molesto Viktor se acercaba a ellos. Los ojos de Phichit entonces brillaron como si acabara de presenciar algo realmente adorable. Viktor estaba celoso. "Oh, mira, Yuri. Aquí está tu novio." Dijo al tiempo que lo soltaba.

"Viktor, ¿sucede algo?" Preguntó Yuri al ver su cejo fruncido, preocupado. El peliplateado, sorprendido de su propio comportamiento, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con vergüenza.

"N-no, nada." Miró a Phichit con culpa, pero éste levantó un pulgar en señal de que todo estaba bien, lo que lo hizo sentirse aliviado. "¡Yuri!" Ahora fue él el que lo abrazó, restregando su mejillas una contra la otra. "Ya que estás aquí, vayamos a la azotea."

"En ese caso los dejo solos, tortolitos. Los veré después." Phichit anunció su retirada y la pareja se despidió de él agitando las manos. Se moría por contarle a Sara lo que acababa de suceder.

"¿Podemos ir con contigo, Vitya?" Preguntó de pronto una chica, quien hacía ademanes exageradamente femeninos y fingiendo un rostro inocentón, lo mismo hicieron las otras dos que la acompañaban.

"Lo siento. Pero Yuri y yo queremos estar solos." Por la manera tan familiar con la que el peliplateado le contestó, el moreno pudo deducir que eran sus compañeras de clase.

"Pero nosotras también queremos estar contigo, Vitya." Dijo otra, acentuando el sobrenombre con voz demasiado melosa, lo que hizo al moreno alzar una ceja con incrédulidad. A pesar de ser bonitas tenían una personalidad horrible.

Yuri en ese momento no se sentía con la suficiente paciencia como para dejar pasar aquello por alto, así que, alargando las manos, asió las mejillas de su novio para obligarlo a mirarlo a él, sólo a él, y antes de que el peliplateado pudiera reaccionar, se abalanzó sobre sus labios para juntarlos con los suyos en un beso más largo de lo habitual. Yuri pudo escuchar los grito de protesta de las chicas y se sintió triunfante, sobretodo porque Viktor había terminado con su cara completamente roja. Después, lo tomó de la mano y lo alejó de aquellas chicas.

"Yuri, tú... ¿estás celoso, verdad?" Se atrevió a preguntar tras llegar a la azotea, muy esperanzado de que se tratara de eso. Sabía que Yuri solía evitar muestras de afecto en público, más por educación que por vergüenza, por lo que le pareció extraño (y sensual) que de pronto se comportara tan territorial.

"A-ah...bueno...Yo..." Yuri había actuado más bien por impulso tras ver como aquellas chicas intentaban ignorar su existencia a su conveniencia. Estaba consciente de que no podía evitar que la gente intentara flirtear con su novio, pero... que lo hicieran delante de él, quien era su pareja...eso ya le parecía bastante irritante. "Un poco." Admitió avergonzado.

"¡Oh, Yuri! No tienes por qué estarlo." Lo rodeó de la cintura y juntó sus frentes antes de volver a besarlo. "Mi corazón es todo tuyo y de nadie más. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida. Yo jamás pensaría en hacer algo que te lastime..." Dijo en un tono de voz que sonaba alegre, mas Yuri ya podía distinguir la nostalgia que a veces se asomaba en ella.

Entonces recordó que aún existía un tema pendiente entre ellos. Algo que supuso que era difícil de abordar por todas las veces que lo habían pospuesto. Alejó su rostro unos centímetros del de Viktor para poderlo mirar a los ojos y preguntar.

"Viktor. ¿Que hay de tus padres?" Tan sólo ver como las cejas del peliplateado se contraían en una mueca dolorosa supo que no quería hablar de ello. No obstante, pronto se suavizaron a la vez que suspiraba con resignación.

Luego de cerciorarse de que se encontraban totalmente solos en la azotea, él y Yuri tomaron asiento en el piso, recargándose ambos contra la pared. Aún no era medio día y el sol era bloqueado a ratos por las nubes, y el viento soplaba de manera tan agradable e insistente que su cabello se habría enredado sino fuera porque usaba la liga que Yurio le dio.

"No sé por dónde empezar..." Dijo en voz baja, con sus ojos azules recorriendo el piso al tiempo que intentaba ordenar sus ideas. Pudo sentir la mano de su novio acariciando la suya y eso lo hizo sentirse más seguro de hablar. "Mis padres, ellos...son buenas personas, como los tuyos, es...es sólo que no están de acuerdo con lo que soy."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Yuri no estaba seguro a dónde iba todo eso, pero creyó tener una idea.

"Yuri. Desde muy joven me di cuenta que me gustaban los hombres." Dijo como respuesta, sonriendo con tristeza. "Se lo dije a mis padres esperando a que me pudieran dar algún consejo, pero... ellos no reaccionaron muy bien. Desde ese momento mi relación con ellos se tensó y sólo fue empeorando con los años... Y cuando cumplí los dieciocho, me dijeron que tenía dos opciones; buscarme una novia o buscar otro sitio para vivir, y... bueno, hace años que no los veo." Yuri escuchó con dolor como su voz se quebraba. Se movió para cerca más cerca de él y usó las mangas de su uniforme para secar las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer "L-lo siento. Sé que no te gusta verme llorar. Debes pensar que soy un inútil..."

"Viktor, no. Jamás he pensando eso de ti." Dijo con amargura tras escucharlo decir eso, y usó los dedos de su mano derecha para acariciar las hebras de su cabello plateado. "No me gusta verte llorar porque prefiero verte sonreír. Pero ahora llorar hará que te sientas mejor."

Viktor quiso sonreír para complacerlo, pero simplemente no pudo. Sus labios temblaban ante la contrariedad de emociones que se acumulaban en su pecho. Por un lado, la nostalgia de recordar a sus padres, quienes prefirieron olvidarse de él, y por el otro; Yuri, el chico quien al principio hizo todo lo que pudo por ignorarlo y que incluso intentó terminar con su relación, pero que ahora se encontraba a su lado, actuando como un verdadero caballero y novio al apoyarlo de esa manera. Pensaba en que se había ganado la lotería.

Yuri lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando que éste se apoyara sobre pecho mientras continuaba sollozando. Recordó con horror lo mal que lo había tratado durante su primera semana de noviazgo debido a sus propios complejos. Ahora entendía muchas cosas sobre Viktor, y pensó que debía encontrar una manera de recompensarle por su comportamiento pasado.

Durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos pudo ver que el peliplateado no era el ser perfecto que todos aclamaban que era. Él también tenía sus debilidades, como su poca confianza en sí mismo y el hecho de que intentaba agradar a todos. Lo cual también explicaba porque era tan complaciente y amable incluso con las chicas que lo acosaban, chicas quienes seguro, si no fuera por su belleza exterior, ni siquiera mirarían hacia su dirección. Sin embargo, también tenía fortalezas, como su persistencia y honestidad, cosas que admiraba mucho de él.

Yuri entonces supo qué era lo que tenía él que nadie más podía ofrecerle al peliplateado.

"Viktor...Te amo." Le murmuró al oído, y pudo sentir cómo éste se tensaba ante la sorpresa. Sus ojos azules rápidamente se alzaron para toparse con los suyos ámbar, y Viktor por fin pudo sonreír, aunque todavía con algunas gotas resbalando por sus mejillas.

"Yo también te amo, Yuri." Respondió, y juntó sus labios en un beso apacible y tierno, disfrutando ambos del calor que se transmitían en esa posición. "Yuri..., ¿vas a quedarte a dormir mañana a mi casa, verdad?" Inquirió con timidez, con su rostro ruborizándose.

"¿Ah?" Yuri no entendió el repentino cambio de tema, pero su corazón se alegro de ver que Viktor se veía más animado. "Por supuesto."

El resto de esa tarde Viktor no paró de enviarle mensajes acompañados de muchos corazones, y Yuri, aunque no era propenso a ese tipo de cursilerías, le contestaba de igual modo porque podía imaginar perfectamente su rostro de felicidad al leerlos.

Incluso, cuando el peliplateado dejó su casa para ir a trabajar, Yuri se acercó a sus padres y sostuvo una pequeña charla con ellos sobre su relación. Y como era de esperarse, estos se hicieron los sorprendidos, como si no lo hubiesen sospechado desde antes, y lo felicitaron.

"Qué pereza." Comentó Yurio al tiempo que bostezaba y estiraba sus bracitos hacia el techo. "Mañana ya debo volver a la escuela. Más que una suspensión, lo sentí como vacaciones... Quizás debería meterme en peleas más seguido..."

"Definitivamente no, jovencito." Le amonestó Yuri con la mirada entornada mientras terminaba de acomodarse los patines. "Tu abuelo tiene fe en que te comportaras bien de ahora en adelante."

"¡Eso ya lo sé! Sólo bromeaba." Replicó cruzado de brazos y mirada molesta. No era divertido cuando el moreno actuaba como adulto responsable. "¡Oh! Mira, Yuri." Jaló al mayor de la chamarra y apuntó con uno de sus índices hacia a un chico que acababa de entrar al edificio. Yuri estuvo por advertirle que señalar con el dedo era de mala educación, pero Yurio continuó hablando. "Ese es el niño al que estaban molestando en mi escuela. No sabía que le gustara patinar."

Yuri miró hacia aquella dirección por curiosidad de ver al niño al que Yurio había ayudado. Era un chico de cabello negro y ojos marrones, quien más que un niño parecía ya estar en la preadolescencia, pues su rostro no se miraba tan infantil como el del rubio. Pudo deducir que a lo mucho tendría doce años.

El chico comenzó a caminar alrededor de la pista, parecía estar buscando algo.

"Deberías ir saludarlo." Sugirió por cordialidad, y se levantó de la banca para entrar a la pista.

"¿Ah? ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera lo conozco." Replicó de mala gana caminado tras él tal cual patito siguiendo a su mamá.

Yuri y Yurio entraron a la pista de patinaje seguidos por sus compañeros. Luego de unos minutos patinando, Phichit posó una mano en el hombro del moreno y le hizo un ademán para que le prestara su oído.

"Parece que nuestro pequeño Yurio tiene un admirador." Dijo intentando no reírse, y señaló disimuladamente con un pulgar al chico al que Yurio se había referido antes. Éste se encontraba con sus brazos apoyados sobre la valla de protección, y no quitaba sus ojos de Yurio, quien seguía ensayando su rutina sin que nada lo distrajese.

Yuri entonces le explicó a Phichit de quien se trataba y ahora ambos rieron. Imaginaron que, probablemente, el chico había ido a buscar a Yurio para agradecerle lo que hizo por él, lo cual les resultó algo adorable. Además de que no les faltó razón.

Pues cuando terminó el entrenamiento, el chico se apresuró a correr hasta el rubio para quedar frente a frente, pero no se atrevió a hablar. Yurio, algo impacientado por el cansancio del entrenamiento, habló primero.

"Oh, eres tú. ¿Qué quieres?" Aunque sus palabras fueron duras, su tono de voz fue neutral.

"Yo...umm...quería... darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí el otro día..."

"Ah, eso." Yurio se sorprendió de que el chico fuese tímido, lo cual hacía un extraño contraste con su aspecto rebelde. Pero quizás esa era precisamente la causa por la que sus compañeros de clases lo habían hecho el centro de sus burlas... "No tienes por qué darme las gracias. Lo habría hecho por cualquiera."

"Aún así...te doy las gracias... Y..."

"¿Y...?" Le incitó a hablar a mientras buscaba a Yuri con la mirada. Él mismo no era muy bueno tratando con otras personas, mucho menos con otros niños de su edad, y ahora tenía que lidiar con uno que comenzaba a exasperarlo.

"Creí que...quizás...podríamos ser...amigos."

"¿Amigos?" Repitió ladeando la cabeza, confundido. "¿Sólo porque te ayudé?"

"No es...sólo por eso." Cabeceó de manera negativa, y luego sus mejillas se ruborizaron por vergüenza. "Yo creo que...eres muy fuerte y valiente... y... si fuéramos amigos...tal vez yo... podría ser más...como tú."

"Mmh...Pues esa me parece una buena razón" Rió, sintiéndose halagado. El chico comenzaba a agradarle. "Está bien. Podemos ser amigos mientras no me metas en más problemas." Dijo ofreciéndole una mano, como si cerraran un trato. "Ah, espera, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Otabek..." Dijo, estrechando su mano.

"¿Otabek, eh? Yo soy Yuri, pero algunos me dicen Yurio para no confundirme con el tonto de allá." Señaló al Yuri moreno con un pulgar, quien miraba hacia la pantalla de su celular con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate. Seguramente conversaba con Viktor. "Dime como quieras."

"Yuri me parece bien..."

Yurio sonrió complacido con aquella respuesta.


	7. Chapter 7

Viktor tardó un momento en entender lo que estaba pasando. Yuri, su queridísimo novio, no sólo le había dicho un día antes que lo amaba, sino que además, al llegar a casa de éste para comer juntos, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, se encontró con que sus padres los estaban esperando con los brazos abiertos..., literalmente.

"Oh, Vicchan, ¡qué alegría que tú y mi bebé sean novios!" Decía Hiroko mientras le daba un gran y afectuoso abrazo. Luego de ella siguió Toshiya, el padre de Yuri, quien hizo lo mismo. "¡Es tan bueno tenerte en la familia!" Continuó la mujer mientras lo tomaba del brazo. "Ven, ya está la comida. Preparé tazón de cerdo para festejar este momento. Es el platillo favorito de Yuri, pero espero que también te guste."

"No creí que tendría otro hijo en la familia, eh." Comentó Toshiya en tono de broma mientras le daba al peliplateado palmadas en la espalda de manera cómplice.

Viktor, todavía un poco perplejo, se giró hacia su novio sólo para encontrarse con que éste estaba igual de sorprendido que él por la efusividad de sus padres. No obstante, el moreno comenzó a reír y los siguió al comedor. Al sentarse en la silla que normalmente usaba, al lado de Yuri, Mari lo saludó sonriente aunque sin hacer tanto escandalo, pues de ella ya sabía que tenía su aprobación. Lo que le seguía sin terminar de sorprender era la manera tan casual con la que Hiroko y Toshiya lo acogieron en su familia, que incluso lo celebraran y pidieran una foto familiar con él.

Sabía que los padres de Yuri eran personas amables. Sin embargo, sus propios padres también lo eran..., pero eso no los detuvo al momento de rechazarlo, mientras que los de su novio... Quiso llorar, pero no de tristeza. Solamente logró contener las lágrimas gracias a que su novio lo tomó de la mano por debajo de la mesa al notarlo tan callado, entonces sonrió.

"Yuri, gracias." Dijo cuando se encontraba solos en su habitación. Yuri prepara su mochila con un cambio de ropa, su cepillo de dientes y demás cosas que necesitaría para cuando se quedara a dormir en su casa.

"¿Uh? ¿Por qué?" El moreno lo miró confundido un momento antes de continuar buscando calcetines en los cajones.

"Por contarle a tus padres de nuestra relación." Sonrió, se levantó de la cama y abrazó a Yuri por la espalda, plantándole un juguetón beso en el cuello. "Significa que logré enamorarte y gané. Ahora eres mi novio oficialmente. En unos años nos casaremos y adoptaremos muchos bebés. Y estaremos juntos por siempre, hasta que estemos viejos y arrugados, y muramos juntos de ancianos."

"Viktor, eso es muy melodramático..." Dijo con la mirada entornada, pero de igual manera rió. "Pero sí. Ganaste. Ahora soy todo tuyo." Se dio la vuelta y lo besó en los labios. Viktor, complacido, asió su cintura para acercar sus cuerpos y rozarlos uno contra otro, mas se detuvo, dándose cuenta que no era el lugar indicado para hacerlo. Soltó a Yuri y dejó que éste siguiera preparando su mochila.

Mientras observaba al moreno deslizarse por la pista de hielo recordó la primera vez que sus ojos azules se fijaron en él. Había sido... hacía casi cuatro meses atrás. Sus compañeras de clases lo habían obligado a ir con ellas a una especie de evento festivo en el domo deportivo, el cual la entrada era gratuita, por lo que no tuvo problemas en aceptar su invitación.

No obstante, ver las insípidas rutinas de los patinadores no era muy entretenido, al menos no para él, pues sus compañeras gritaban y se divertían. No era que los patinadores fuesen malos, simplemente ese día no se sentía muy animado, en realidad, hacía tiempo que no se sentía bien, y pensó que salir con aquellas chicas lo distraían un rato, mas fue un intento en vano. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que deseaba volver a casa y estar con el cachorro de poodle que encontró varios días atrás en la calle. Él le hacía olvidar la soledad y era la mejor compañía que había tenido nunca.

Incluso pensaba ya en qué excusa dar para retirarse cuando apareció un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos ámbar, el cual vestía un traje blanco con motivos plateados, quien enseguida llamó su atención de vuelta a la pista. Según alguien en un altavoz, su nombre era Yuri.

El movimiento de sus brazos paseándose por el aire, el movimiento de sus piernas y caderas al deslizarse sobre el hielo, todo en él desprendía pasión, seguridad y bastante sensualidad, tanto que Viktor miró la rutina entera casi sin parpadear a la vez que sentía sus mejillas arder y su corazón saltar enloquecido. A pesar de que estaba consciente de que le gustaban los hombres, jamás se había sentido de esa manera respecto a uno en especial.

Sin embargo, no tuvo el valor para acercarse a hablar con el muchacho, pensando en que lo que le había provocado no fue más que un sentimiento pasajero debido a su magnifica interpretación; una ilusión creada por una ninfa espontánea que danzó para él sólo por alegrarle el día. Aunque cambió de parecer unos días después, cuando reconoció al patinador moreno como un más de los alumno que asistía a su universidad.

Al principio no estaba seguro de que se tratara de la misma persona. Pues éste usaba gafas y su cabello sin peinar, además de que su actitud era más tranquila y no tan grácil..., sin embargo, su corazón latía de la misma manera al verlo.

Decidió observarlo un tiempo hasta asegurarse que se trataba del mismo. No le tomó mucho enterarse de que el nombre del chico era Yuri, el mismo que el del otro chico, además de que también patinaba... Entonces supo que tenía que hablarle y hacerle saber sus sentimientos hacia él... De lo único de lo que Viktor se arrepentía era de haber tardado tanto en hacerlo.

Pero ahora todo estaba bien entre ellos; estaban juntos y muy enamorados. Sin mencionar que ya tenían la bendición de al menos una de sus familias. Y ahora miraba divertido como es que su novio tenía problemas para entender los pasos de una nueva rutina mientras que el pequeño Yurio se reía de sus fallos y Phichit intentaba recordarle la secuencia de pasos mediante gritos.

Yuri sabía que Viktor lo estaba observando, éste se había tomado el día libre del trabajo para estar juntos el resto del día. Podía sentir sus insistentes ojos azules sobre él e imaginar su sonrisa melosa, lo cual lo único que hacía era ponerlo más nervioso. No era tanto el hecho de que el peliplateado lo mirara con tanta devoción lo que lo ponía de nervios, sino que le resultaba algo difícil recordar los pasos de su nueva rutina, pues ésta era poco...incómoda de ejecutar.

La instructora Yuko se la había asignado con la excusa de que cada día se miraba más 'coqueto' y sonriente, y que la interpretación de la misma se vería enriquecida por ello. Al principio no tuvo objeciones de aceptarla, no hasta que escuchó la explicación y la melodía. Se trataba de Eros, el amor carnal, cuando los amantes juguetean con un ir y venir desesperante hasta que sus cuerpos por fin se fusionan en uno; todo lo contrario de Agape.

Yuri se moría de vergüenza en sólo pensar en que tendría que hacerla en enfrente de muchos espectadores, peor aún, no estaba seguro de qué clase de emociones se suponía que debía mostrar. Él y Viktor aún no... Fue un gran alivio para cuando la clase terminó y pudo parar de ensayar.

"Viktor, ¿estás seguro que hoy no quieres patinar?" Le preguntó en tono algo burlón mientras se quitaba los patines sentado en una de las bancas, a lo que el peliplateado contestó con el cejo fruncido y fingida molestia.

"¡No! La semana pasada me quedé dormido por culpa del cansancio, no quiero que vuelva a pasar. Quiero estar despierto para ti." Dijo, y tomó al moreno de los hombros con la intención de besar sus labios, pero desistió al notar que desde la pista se encontraban dos pares de ojos furtivos, los del rubio, quien su cabeza apenas sobresalía de la valla de protección, y los del mejor amigo de Yuri, ambos mirándolos de manera expectante. "¿Ah? ¿Su-sucede algo?" Inquirió nervioso. Normalmente no le importaba que la gente los viera, pero con Yurio, siendo éste todavía menor, sintió algo de pudor.

"¿Ah? ¿Por qué te detienes? Quiero ver como dos hombre se besan." Dijo el niño con genuina inocencia, pues en verdad le picaba la curiosidad, muy a diferencia de Phichit, que éste más bien esperaba el beso para 'fanboyiar'.

"¡Yu-Yurio!" Gritó el moreno con su cara totalmente roja, no pudiendo creer lo que el niño había dicho. "Nosotros no...No..." Quiso insistirle en que 'no eran novios', pero ya no tenía caso ocultarlo de él, siendo que hasta su abuelo lo sabía. "No en público..." Dijo al fin, y Viktor lo abrazó para ayudarlo a esconder su rostro avergonzado mientras reía.

"Awww..." Se quejaron Yurio y Phichit en unísono.

Yuri se despidió de sus compañeros de pista y entonces se dirigieron a casa de Viktor. Durante el trayecto hablaron sobre lo que había hecho en la escuela y otros temas que derivaron de ese, aunque el moreno pensó por un instante en que sería lindo poderse tomar de las manos, como lo había visto en una película hacía poco, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, la calle estaba infestada de personas. No obstante, cuando doblaron a una calle poco concurrida, Viktor tomó su mano derecha con la excusa de que estuvo a punto de caerse. El moreno rió y asintió, estrechándola con fuerza.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Viktor y Yuri fueron recibidos por un muy alegre Makkachin que se abalanzó sobre su dueño para lamerle la cara y posteriormente saludó al moreno de la misma manera. El peliplateado le indicó donde se encontraba la ducha y le dijo que pasaría por su ropa después de que le diera de comer a su mascota.

Apenas caer el agua Yuri buscó el jabón. Sin sus lentes no podía distinguir los cosméticos dentro de la ducha, aunque por el olor pudo reconocer el champú que Viktor usaba, hasta que sus manos tantearon algo que por poco se le resbala de los dedos, ese debía ser el jabón. Yuri se ruborizó un momento tras recordar lo que él y Viktor estuvieron a punto de hacer una semana atrás, cuando se encontraban en su ducha. De cierta manera agradeció que su madre los interrumpiera antes de que llegaran aún más lejos. Pues hubiera sido muy vergonzoso si su familia los atraparan justo en el acto.

Cuando comenzó a enjabonarse escuchó que la puerta se abría. Sabía que el peliplateado iría a buscar su ropa para lavarla, aunque le pareció un poco extraño que no hiciese ningún comentario mientras la recogía. Aunque no le dio mucha importancia, no hasta que la cortina de baño se recorrió y sintió unas manos posarse en sus caderas.

Por puro instinto Yuri se giró hacia 'su captor' al tiempo que dejaba caer el jabón, encontrándose con que los labios de Viktor se apoderaron rápidamente de los suyos. Yuri se sorprendió ante esto, mas no se resistió, de hecho, rodeó al peliplateado con su brazos y lo hizo entrar por completo a la ducha. Se había percatado que éste se encontraba desnudo por el roce caliente entre su piel y... por el bulto, que no era suyo, que golpeó contra su vientre.

"Yuri." Viktor pronunció su nombre con un tono más meloso de lo habitual, como si saboreara cada letra. "¿Qué tal si continuamos lo que hacíamos en tu casa?" Preguntó, mas no esperó a recibir una respuesta cuando atacó de nuevo sus labios, obligándolos a abrirse usando su lengua para invadir su boca.

El moreno de pronto se sintió más sensible, pudiendo advertir como la temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzaba a subir, y no era precisamente por el agua tibia que caía sobre ellos. Sus mejillas ardían, y su entrepierna palpitaba con el tacto de la otra. Las manos de Viktor comenzaron a bajar por sus caderas y se sobresaltó cuando tocaron su miembro.

"Viktor..." Suspiró apoyado su frente en su cuello, aferrándose a su amante con más fuerza con cada vaivén de su mano. El moreno tuvo un momento de conciencia y se dio cuenta que no era justo que se quedara sin hacer nada; por lo que deslizó una de sus manos por la espalda de su novio al tiempo que acariciaba su largo cabello de plata ya mojado, hasta bajarla por su cintura y hacer lo mismo que él, tiritando de gozo al escuchar sobre sus oídos sus tímidos gemidos.

Yuri hubiese deseado tener puestas sus gafas para poder ver qué clase de expresión tenía el rostro de Viktor en ese momento, pero de igual manera terminó por cerrar los ojos debido al placer que ambos se proporcionaban mutuamente.

"Yuri..., se siente tan...bien..." Decía el peliplateado casi en susurros. Entonces se detuvo un momento, pero sólo para juntar sus caderas y hacer que las manos del moreno fueran las que tomaran ambas erecciones a la vez, cubriéndolas después con las propias para ser él el que marcara el compás de las caricias.

Sintiéndose débil ante el placer, el moreno tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared de la ducha cuando Viktor aceleró el ritmo, provocando que ambos terminaran casi al mismo tiempo, con sus respiraciones agitadas mezclándose en un apasionado beso. Continuaron abrazados un rato, dejando que el agua limpiara el sudor de sus cuerpos, en ocasiones también plantando besos en sus hombros y cuellos como muestras de afecto.

Entonces Yuri por fin entendió lo que significaba Eros.

Sin decir nada, Viktor recogió el jabón y se asearon uno al otro. Yuri tuvo especial cuidado al momento de ayudar a Viktor al aplicarse champú, porque el vapor en serio le dificultaba más su ya casi nula visión.

Al salir de la ducha siguieron sin hablarse. No porque les ganara la vergüenza como aquella vez, más bien era que no encontraban las palabras exactas para describir lo bien que lo había pasado juntos, solamente se dedicaban uno al otro miradas que lo decían todo.

Fueron a la sala y se sentaron en un sillón a ver la televisión, y como la última vez, Viktor se sentó en el piso para darle a Yuri mejor acceso a sus hilos de plata. El moreno usó una toalla seca para acariciar su cabello desde la raíz y continuar por toda su extensión. Al percatarse de ellos, Makkachin corrió hacia su dueño y se acostó sobre sus piernas.

"Viktor... ¿alguna vez haz considerado cortarte el pelo" Preguntó Yuri de pronto, sin haberlo pensando realmente.

"¡¿Eeh?!" Viktor exclamó sonando realmente sorprendido, y miró a su novio de soslayo, con ojos de cachorro regañado. "¿A-acaso no te gusta mi cabello?"

"¡N-no! ¡Quiero decir, sí!" Rió nervioso, no sabía que eso se tratara de un tema tan delicado. "Yo... sólo me preguntaba si no es mucho trabajo mantenerlo... Además, me da curiosidad ver cómo te verías con el cabello corto."

"Oh, bueno... Me lo dejé crecer desde que era niño. La gente suele decirme que le gusta como me veo con él largo... Pero si tú quieres que me lo corte..."

"No. Sólo era un comentario." Se inclinó y besó su cabeza. "A mí no me importa cómo te veas. Me gustas tal y como estás."

"¿Pero... te gustaría más con el cabello corto?" Inquirió juguetón, acercando sus narices.

"Ya. Olvídalo." Rió y lo besó. Después continuó secando su cabello, aunque tuvo que detenerse un momento cuando el celular de Viktor comenzó a sonar y éste fue a buscarlo a su habitación.

Cuando el peliplateado regresó aún tenía el celular en la mano, tapándolo con la otra para evitar que le entraran sonidos. Su ojos azules parecían distantes, y rostro se veía más pálido de lo normal, tanto que Yuri se preocupó y enseguida se levantó del sillón para caminar hasta él.

"Viktor, ¿qué sucede?"

"Aah... Mis padres... Ellos... dicen que quieren verme..."


	8. Chapter 8

"Aah... Mis padres... Ellos... dicen que quieren verme..." La voz de Viktor sonaba temblorosa mientras sostenía el teléfono.

Yuri no estaba seguro de haber oído bien. ¿Sus padres? ¿Los mismos que lo habían abandonado y sacado de sus vidas, y que por culpa de eso Viktor era tan tímido?

"Oh... ¿Y qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó al darse cuenta que éstos seguían al otro lado de la línea, por eso el peliplateado tapaba el comunicador.

"...No lo sé" Contestó con sinceridad, y su mirada comenzó a humedecerse. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía de ellos; y tantas las veces que había llorado por sentirse rechazado por ellos..., y ahora, de la nada, lo llamaban para verlo. "Yo...quiero verlos pero... No sé que es lo que pretendan."

El moreno asió sus mejillas y lo miró a los ojos.

"Acepta. Lo que sea que quieran, que lo digan, y si lo que te dicen te hace daño, entonces diles que te dejen en paz." Yuri no había querido sonar tan duro, pero ver a su novio así de vulnerable lo hizo sentirse molesto e impotente de no saber cómo ayudarlo.

"...Tienes razón... Es mejor saber lo que quieren..." Regresó la bocina a su oído y continuó hablando. "Está bien, papá. Dime la hora y el lugar... Y espero que no les moleste que lleve a mi novio conmigo."

El moreno abrió mucho los ojos. No esperaba a que Viktor intentara retarlos. Hubo un momento de silencio por ambas partes en el que las cejas del peliplateado se mantuvieron contraídas, pero se suavizaron luego de unos segundos, y se dibujó una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

"Ellos aceptaron conocerte." Anunció luego de despedirse y colgar la llamada, dando después un gran suspiro con las manos en el pecho, como si con eso evitara que se le saliera el alma.

"Pe-pero, Viktor... ¿no se supone que será un reencuentro entre tú y tus padres? Yo no debería..."

"Yuri." Tiró el celular al sofá y después tomó a su novio de las manos, recargando su barbilla en ellas. "Papá me dijo que me extrañan, que han recapacitado y quieren hacer las pases conmigo. Y yo le creo. Sé que lo que dice con sinceridad... Aunque también sé que es posible que intenten oponerse a nuestra relación. Pero quiero que ellos sepan que tú ahora eres parte de mi vida, y no pienso alejarme de ti sólo por complacerlos."

"Viktor...No quiero que tengas que elegir entre tu familia y yo..." Dijo, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho de sólo pensar que Viktor sufriría si sus padres lo abandonaban de nuevo.

"No te preocupes. Si eso sucediera... te tengo a ti y a Makkachin." Sonrió y besó sus manos para asegurarle que todo estaría bien; que él estaría bien.

El cachorro, al escuchar su nombre, corrió hasta ellos y ladró pidiendo caricias. Yuri se soltó del agarre pero sólo para cargar al cachorro, y sonrió. A pesar de que Viktor aún temblaba de nervios, éste había logrado mantenerse firme en sus palabras, apenas derramando algunas lágrimas. Eso lo enorgulleció.

"En ese caso, allí estaré." Dijo, y lo besó en las labios, cosa que Makkachin aprovechó para lamerle la cara a ambos y terminaron riendo. El moreno entonces devolvió al cachorro al piso, y le indicó a su novio que regresara al sofá para continuar secando su cabello.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue dedicarse a disfrutar del fin de semana juntos, pues sin exámenes ni tareas, ya no tenían pendientes que los separaran, sumando que quedaban pocos días de clases para comenzar las vacaciones de verano.

Durante los siguientes días después de la llamada de teléfono el peliplateado parecía no estar de muy buen humor, o eso creían sus compañeros de clases, pues éste comenzó a ignorar a las chicas que lo seguían todo el tiempo y ya no sonreía para ellas. Sin embargo, Viktor lo hacía de manera inconsciente, pues ya no sentía la necesidad de sentirse aceptado por otros, no mientras Yuri estuviera a su lado.

Y al contrario de lo que el mismo pensó que pasaría, se sentía impaciente y animado porque llegara el fin de semana. ¡Volvería a ver a su familia! A pesar de la felicidad, estaba consciente de que cabía la posibilidad de que el encuentro resultara mal, con sus padres diciendo que aquello había sido un error y le dieran la espalda de nuevo...

Sin embargo, existían otras personas, además de su novio, que le importaban mucho y se sentía afortunado de considerarlas como de su familia, como los Katsuki, quienes lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, y el pequeño Yurio, a quien le gustaba bromear con Yuri en decirle que parecía el hijo de ambos porque siempre estaba pegado a ellos como pollito. El 'Yuri' moreno reía y el rubio fingía molestarse.

"¡No es gracioso!" Decía con la cara roja de vergüenza mientras que el peliplateado, arrodillado frente a él, le picaba las mejillas divertido. "¡U-ustedes no son mis padres!"

"Viktor, no lo molestes." Le amonestó Yuri con mirada seria mientras se ataba los patines, aunque unos segundos antes también se estaba riendo.

"¡Pero Yurio es tan lindo cuando se enoja!" Dijo, pero le hizo caso y se puso de pie.

"¡Eres odioso!" El niño lo empujó y corrió a esconderse tras el moreno para después mostrarle la lengua al peliplateado, mas éste continuó riendo.

"Oh. Bueno... Si ese es el caso." Del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó una muñequera deportiva con dibujos de gatitos, y a Yurio le brillaron los ojos. "Supongo que tendré que dárselo a otra persona..."

"¡He-hey! Espera... Y-yo te di mi liga... Lo menos que puedes hacer es darme eso a cambio..."

"Sí. Eso pensé. Pero acabas de herir mis sentimientos." Se llevó una mano a la frente de manera dramática, obviamente fingiéndolo.

"Ugh..." El niño gruño. Entonces caminó hacia Viktor con la cabeza gacha. "L-lo siento..."

"¡Está bien! Quedas perdonado." Sonrió, y le tomó del brazo derecho para ponerle la muñequera.

"¡Gracias!" Exclamó Yurio con una gran sonrisa. Le dio un abrazó rápido a Viktor, y después corrió a buscar su celular para tomarle una foto a la muñequera y enviársela a Otabek.

"¡Yuri!" Le llamó Viktor con voz cantarina, con su boca formando un corazón. "¿Cuántos bebés adoptaremos cuando nos casemos?" Ante la pregunta el moreno rió.

"Viktor. Creo que somos muy jóvenes para pensar en eso. Además, las matrimonios entre hombres ni siquiera son legales..." Dijo lo último en voz baja, y la sonrisa del peliplateado se apagó un poco.

"Sí, lo sé...Pero algún día lo serán, ¿cierto?." Yuri sonrió para darle la razón, y tuvo ganas de besarlo, pero no lo hizo, pues la pista estaba repleta de personas. "Ya debo irme al trabajo. Te veré mañana."

Horas después.

"Viktor, ¿qué haces aquí?" Preguntó sorprendido al tiempo que se deslizaban hacia la valla de protección.

"No contestaste a mis mensajes y me preocupé." Sonrió ligeramente, apoyando los codos sobre la valla. "Imaginé que seguirías en la pista, y decidí venir a buscarte antes de ir a casa."

Yuuri enseguida buscó su celular y miró como saltaban las notificaciones en la pantalla.

"Oh. Lo siento... Estuve distraído. El domingo es la presentación y quería entrenar..." Dio un suspiró de frustración y se deslizó por el borde, con Viktor siguiéndolo por el otro lado, hasta llegar a la salida de la pista.

"Lo sé. Estás nervioso... Y yo también. Mañana veremos a mis padres."

"Sí, también estoy nervioso por eso..." Mientras que el peliplateado estaba animado por el encuentro, y se sentía feliz por él, no podía evitar preocuparse por lo que podría llegar a pasar si no le agradaba a su padres, los cuales ya tenía en contra por el simple hecho de ser el noviO de su hijo. "Yo...quiero causarles una buena impresión." Admitió con pena, y Viktor rió.

"¡Oh, Yuri! ¡Pero si tú eres el chico más adorable del mundo! Estoy seguro que mis padres te amaran incluso si intentaran separarnos." Dijo en broma y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Yuri correspondió pegándose a su cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. El peliplateado se ruborizó, pues amaba el hecho de que su novio objetaba cada vez menos cuando se mostraban afecto en público, y fue todavía más grata la sorpresa cuando fue Yuri el que lo besó en los labios segundos después.

Viktor se percató de varias miradas ajenas sobre ellos, pero nadie hizo mala cara y pronto los ignoraron.

"Ya que estás aquí, ¿vas a quedarte a cenar a mi casa?"

"¡Por supuesto! Contaba con que me invitaras." Sonrió, y después le ayudó a quitarse los patines.

Al día siguiente, Yuri estaba más que nervioso, con sus brazos y piernas temblando a ratos, contando las horas que faltaban para reunirse con los padres de su novio. Habían quedado reunirse en un restaurante. Hiroko quiso calmarlo dándole algunos consejos sobre cómo actuar delante de sus suegros, y Mari y Toshiya hacían bromas para intentar distraerlo. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Viktor tenía un par de horas sin mandarle mensajes, y cuando lo hizo, le pareció extraño puesto que nunca pasaban más de una hora sin hablarse.

"Viktor, ¿estás bien?" Envió, y no recibió una respuesta hasta media hora después.

"¡Yuuuuuuuri, perdóoooooon!" Contestó con varios iconos de corazones y un emoticono triste. "Estaba ocupado con algo. Te veo en un rato en tu casa."

Yuri suspiró tranquilo, pues en su paranoia pensó en mil cosas terribles que le pudieran haber sucedido al peliplateado durante ese lapso de tiempo, desde un accidente domestico hasta algo imposible como que le cayera un meteorito. Entonces se dispuso a bañarse y a arreglarse, y fue su hermana quien le ayudó a decidir que ropa ponerse.

Yuri chateaba con Phichit y Sara en busca de apoyo moral cuando escuchó a su madre exclamar con sorpresa.

"¡Oh, Vicchan! ¡Pero qué apuesto te ves!"

Se despidió de sus amigos y salió de su habitación para ir a la sala. Y abrió mucho los ojos cuando se topó con Viktor, quien lo miraba de vuelta con pena y cierta culpa.

"Viktor, tu cabello..." Ahora entendió que es lo que estuvo haciendo durante el tiempo en que no se hablaron. Su cabello plateado, que antes le llegaba hasta la cintura, ahora estaba tan corto que apenas si le llegaba a la altura de sus orejas.

Viktor se veía diferente, más maduro. Y Yuri pudo sentir sus mejillas arder.

"¿Crees que...se ve raro?" Inquirió a la vez que se pasaban una mano por su cuello, temiendo la respuesta del moreno. "Esta mañana sentí de pronto la necesidad de cortarlo. Y como dijiste que te gustaría verme con cabello corto, no lo pensé mucho..." Su voz sonaba cada vez más arrepentida, pero Yuri caminó hasta él y peinó su flequillo hacía atrás con sus dedos, dejando ambos ojos azules descubiertos.

"Creo que te ves muy guapo. Me gusta. Sólo esperemos que Yurio no quiera su liga de vuelta."

"Aww, Yuri, ¡eres un amor! ¡Tú también te ves muy guapo!" Se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo, y sacó su celular para apuntarlo hacia ellos. "¡Selfie!" Viktor de inmediato subió la foto a sus redes sociales, y Yuri rió al ver que como en cuestión de segundos muchos de sus compañeros de la universidad le dieron al 'like' junto con el emoticono de la carita enojada, que sabía que eran dirigidas a él y no al corte de cabello.

Tras salir de su casa, callaron de pronto. No había necesidad de preguntarse lo que sucedía, ambos estaban nerviosos y temían por el futuro de su relación. Y sin importarle más la muchedumbre, Yuri tomó la mano de Viktor con firmeza. El peliplateado se sobresaltó un momento, pero sonrió y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Entonces continuaron caminando hacia el restaurante donde habían quedado para verse con sus padres.

El encuentro con los Nikiforov no había resultado tan mal como Yuri esperaba. Claro, al principio fue incómodo. La madre de Viktor, de quien no se sorprendió que se tratase de una mujer hermosa de cabello plateado y vestimenta elegante, apenas si se dignó a mirarlo. Y su padre, de quien sacó sus ojos azules, le dio la mano con mucha fuerza, tanta que la suya dolió durante varios minutos.

Viktor, en cambio, abrazó a sus padres de manera efusiva y estos hicieron lo mismo, pero sin la sonrisa tan exagerada de éste. El moreno miró con relativo alivio como sus padres lo recibían con lágrimas retenidas y comenzaron a charlar con calma. Parecían que su intención de regresar a su vida era verdadera.

El peliplateado le resumió a sus padres todo lo que hizo durante los años que no se vieron, desde la carrera que había decidido cursar, sus altas calificaciones; Makkachin, y por supuesto, hizo especial hincapié en recordarles que Yuri estaba presente, pues era obvio incluso para él que lo ignoraban a propósito.

Yuri entonces se sintió intimidado, pues tan pronto tuvo la atención de éstos, quienes lo miraban sin especial interés, pudo ver sus gestos de desaprobación, pero se esforzaron en hacerle preguntas.

Sabía que, aunque Viktor había nacido en Japón, sus padres venían de Rusia, el cual era un país todavía más cerrado ante las relaciones entre el mismo sexo, por lo que hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que su voz sonara casual, apenas tartamudeando, con la mano derecha de Viktor entre las suyas bajo la mesa. Por los nervios no supo hasta después que la había usado como un juguete anti-estrés.

"L-lo siento, Viktor. No me di cuenta." Se disculpó en voz baja, incluso sin estar sus suegros en la mesa. Se habían excusado para ir al tocador, aunque lo más seguro era que en realidad se habían distanciado para hablar sobre Yuri entre ellos.

"No importa. Estoy bien." Le aseguró sonriente mientras agitaba su mano acalambrada. "¿Y? ¿Qué opinas sobre mis padres?" Inquirió con tono juguetón, tratando de restarle importancia a la situación para que Yuri se sintiese más cómodo.

"Parecen estrictos." Contestó con suma honestidad. "Pero, puedo darme cuenta que se preocupan por ti y eso me tranquiliza bastante. Y..., no debiste traerme. No se ven muy contentos conmigo aquí."

"Oh, Yuri, no digas eso." Le amonestó, pero todavía sonriendo. "Yo estoy feliz de que estés aquí." Volvió a tomar sus manos, dirigiendo su mirada azul a sus ojos ámbar con mucho afecto, tanto que Yuri terminó ruborizándose. "Sin ti a mi lado no hubiese tenido el valor de venir por mí mismo. Gracias por estar conmigo. Te amo."

La respiración de Yuri se detuvo un momento. Aún no se acostumbraba a ver a su novio con ese nuevo corte de cabello. Si ya de por si Viktor era atractivo, ahora irradiaba un aura de sensualidad que le hacía imposible apartar su mirada de él, sin mencionar que su actitud era más extrovertida que otros días. Eso lo fascinó.

"Viktor...No tienes que agradecerme nada. Yo también te amo." Sonrió, y soltó una mano para posar la suya sobre una de las mejillas coloradas de su novio. Se miraron un rato. Y olvidándose un poco de dónde se encontraban, estuvieron a punto de juntar sus labios, hasta que escucharon un carraspeo por parte del padre de Viktor antes de que él y su esposa se sentaran de nuevo en la mesa.

Los tórtolos separaron enseguida, sentándose derechos en sus sillas, ambos avergonzados. Viktor se aguantó la risa mientras que Yuri quería ser tragado por la tierra, pensando en que habían cometido un horrible descuido por actuar tan cariñosos y que la conversación se tensaría. No obstante, los Nikiforov fingieron no haber visto nada.

"¡¿Y?! ¡¿Qué sucedió con tus suegros?! ¡Cuéntamelo todo!" Decía Phichit animado por videollamada.

Yuri ya se había puesto su pijama, quitado los lentes y metido en la cama. Aunque aún era temprano y no tenía sueño. Se colocó boca abajo y puso el celular recargado en la almohada, lo suficientemente cerca de sus ojos para poder ver a su mejor amigo no tan borroso.

"Creo que...todo fue bien." Contestó con cierto tono de duda. "Es decir, quitando el hecho de que los padres de Viktor me ignoraron casi todo el tiempo, al menos no fueron groseros. Y... la señora Nikiforov se despidió de mí diciéndome que tenía bonitos ojos. ¿Eso es... bueno, no?"

"¡Oh! ¡Un halago de la suegra! A mí me suena a un avance positivo." Dijo riendo. "¿Y qué hay de su papá?"

"Se despidió con un apretón de manos, pero no dijo nada... Viktor dice que les agradé, aunque yo lo dudo mucho." Dejó caer su cara al colchón, sintiéndose derrotado.

"¡Vamos, Yuri! Si Viktor lo dice es que debe ser verdad. Por cierto, vi la selfie que subieron. Todos en los comentarios están muertos de envidia y diciendo lo afortunado que eres por tenerlo como novio. Hablando de Viktor, ¿dónde está?" Dijo acercando su rostro a la pantalla, recorriendo su mirada hacia todos lados. "Creí que estarían teniendo sexo por el éxito de su velada."

"¡Phi-Phichit!" Gritó con la cara roja, pero decidió ignorar el último comentario. "Viktor llevó a sus padres a su departamento para que conocieran a Makkachin. Y...también los invitó mañana a la pista para verme patinar...y ellos dijeron que sí... ¡Agh! ¡No puedo con la presión!" Gimió y se echó la sabana encima para esconderse del mundo. "¡¿Qué tal si fallo los saltos y me caigo y termino haciendo el ridículo frente de ellos?!"

"Tú y Viktor son igual de melodramáticos. Tal para cual..." Dijo Phichit con los párpados a medio cerrar después de dar un suspiro hondo, al la vez que uno de sus hamsters escalaba su cabeza. "Yuri. Haz trabajado muy duro toda la semana para perfeccionar esa coreografía. ¡Lo harás bien! Confía en ti. ¡Viktor confía en ti!"

"S-sí... Tienes razón." Se quitó la sábana de la cabeza y sonrió más tranquilo, recordando que había logrado aprenderse la secuencia de pasos de Eros y darle un contexto a su interpretación. Su programa sería la prueba de porque él y Viktor debían estar juntos.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuri alternaba su mirada nerviosa entre la pista, el público y la pantalla de su celular.

Algunos de sus compañeros seguían calentando en el hielo, entre ellos Yurio, quien a ratos se detenía contra la valla de protección para conversar animadamente con su abuelo y su amigo Otabek. Era la primera vez que el rubio ejecutaría un programa frente a un público y parecía estar emocionado.

"Yuri, ¿estás bien?" Escuchó la voz de Phichit tras él, y al volverse, pudo ver que lo miraba con preocupación, además de que éste ya se había cambiando a su atuendo rojo con motivos dorados. "Estás muy pálido."

"... Phichit. Sabes que me muero de nervios..." Contestó mientras abría y cerraba la cremallera de su chamarra, eso evitaba que se mordiera las uñas. "Además... No estoy seguro, pero... creo que hay chicas de nuestra universidad entre el público."

"Oh, ¡por supuesto que las hay! Eres el novio de Viktor, ¿acaso esperabas a que nadie te acosara? Seguro que están esperando a que falles un salto para subirlo en las redes." Rió.

"Gracias por el apoyo, Phichit. ¿Ya puedo dejar que me trague la tierra?" Dijo llevándose las manos a la cara.

"Oh. Vamos, Yuri. Ya te lo dije, ¡lo harás genial! ¡Todos te amarán, ya lo verás!" Se abalanzó sobre su amigo para abrazarlo y darle palmaditas en la espalda. " Ve a cambiarte ya. El espectáculo comenzará en unos minutos."

Yuri dio un suspiro y devolvió el abrazo, entonces se dirigió hacia los vestidores para ponerse su traje de exhibición, mirando a ratos su celular durante el trayecto por si su novio contestaba.

Al entrar, no se le hizo raro que el lugar estuviera vacío, pues varios de sus compañeros ya se habían cambiado u otros seguían en la pista calentando. Buscó su mochila y de ella sacó un traje negro, el cual tenía una especie de media falda a la altura de la cintura y cristales de bisutería pegados.

Extendió el traje, y tembló. ¡No podía creer que Yuko insistiera en que lo usara!

Se suponía que fue diseñado en base a su programa para resaltar sus atributos físico y ensalzar su sensualidad, pero en esos momentos Yuri no se sentía de ese modo. Le dolía la cabeza, e incluso un par de veces creyó que estuvo a punto de vomitar. No obstante, no había vuelta atrás.

Se quitó la chamarra, y cuando estuvo por quitarse la camisa, escuchó que la puerta se abría tan fuerte que la perilla chocó contra la pared, lo que lo hizo sobresaltarse y mirar hacia Yurio con preocupación.

"¿Sucede algo?" Caminó hasta él tras percatarse de que éste no se movía, con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y sus ojos verdes mirando al piso.

"Yu-Yuri...tengo miedo." Murmuró, entonces varias gotas de agua resbalaron por sus mejillas. "¿Q-qué hay si lo hago mal? ¡¿Y si me resbalo y todos se ríen de mí?!"

El corazón de Yuri se contrajo al verlo llorar. Enseguida se puso de rodillas y lo rodeo con sus brazos, dándose cuenta que, a pesar de su actitud confiada, el rubio seguía siendo tan sólo un niño.

"Yurio, estarás bien." Le dijo mientras acariciaba sus brazos. "Es normal sentirse nervioso en tu primera exhibición. Sin embargo, tú eres un gran patinador y has practicado esa rutina durante semanas. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte."

"¿E-en serio?..." Se deshizo del abrazo, pero sólo para secarse con sus propias mangas. "¿Y tú por qué estás nervioso entonces? Tú también eres un gran patinador..." Comentó en voz baja, con timidez, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el moreno lo escuchara.

Aquella pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. ¿Tan mal se veía? ¿Tanto se le notaba? ¿Sería acaso que verlo nervioso hizo que Yurio también se pusiera nervioso? Tenía sentido, siendo que para Yurio él era su modelo a seguir.

"Yurio. Yo..." El moreno tomó aire por la nariz hasta llenarse los pulmones y luego lo soltó por la boca. Después sonrió más tranquilo. "Lo siento. A veces me pongo nervioso, pero sólo por un momento." Dijo, pues no era del todo mentira. Pensar estar frente a un público lo ponía inquieto, pero al entrar a la pista se sentía mejor, como si todas sus preocupación desaparecieran por arte de magia. "Estaremos bien. Confía en mí y confía en ti." Puso una mano sobre la cabeza del niño y éste asintió más animado. "Ven, te ayudaré a peinarte."

Yurio se puso su traje para interpretar Agape, el cual era bastante parecido al que Yuri usó meses atrás para esa misma rutina. El moreno tomó un peine y lo pasó por sus cabellos dorados, teniendo sumo cuidado de no jalarlo porque se le había enredado durante el calentamiento.

"Yurio, ¡pareces un ángel!" No pudo evitar exclamar a la vez que sacaba su celular para tomarle una fotografía, tal cual mamá emocionada en el recital de su hijo.

"¡He-hey! ¡Claro que no!" Exclamó ruborizado, golpeando el suelo con un pie para protestar. Terminó de ponerse los patines y caminó hacia la puerta. "¡Ni se te ocurra subirla a Internet o te mato!" Gritó cerrando la puerta y Yuri rió, alegre de que el rubio regresara a la normalidad.

Antes de guardar su celular para comenzar a cambiarse, escuchó un silbido y vio que Viktor le preguntaba dónde se encontraba, con lo que supo que ya había llegado con sus padres. Rápidamente le contestó que en los vestidores.

Yuri ya había metido las piernas y los brazos en el traje, el problema era que la cremallera estaba en la parte trasera y por más que estiraba los brazos no podía alcanzarla. Quizás debía llamar a Phichit...

"¡Wow! Yuri, ¿acaso intentas seducirme tan temprano?" Escuchó la voz juguetona de Viktor y enseguida se volvió hacia la puerta, con su cara extremadamente roja al darse cuenta que su novio miraba hacia su espalda desnuda.

Aunque no era como si no la hubiera visto antes...

"¡Vi-Viktor!" Tomó su chamarra de la banca para taparse. Realmente le daba vergüenza llevar ese traje. "¿Q-qué haces aquí?"

"¡Yuri! ¡Déjame verte!" Se quejó. Le quitó la chamarra, la dejó de vuelta en la banca, y después posó sus manos sobre sus caderas, acercando sus frentes. "Phichit me dijo que estabas algo nervioso..."

"Uhm...Sí, un poco." Admitió con pena, rodeando su cuello y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. No quería que el peliplateado lo viera de esa manera, pero tenerlo entre sus brazos lo hizo sentirse considerablemente mejor.

"Está bien, Yuri. Ya te dije que mis padres están encantados contigo, te lo juro." Levantó su rostro tomándolo de la barbilla, pero Yuri seguía mirando al piso. "Es sólo que no saben cómo lidiar con esto. A ellos los educaron de otra manera allá en Rusia. Pero sé que lo están intentado; intentan comprendernos." Deslizó una mano por su espalda, y el moreno tuvo escalofríos al sentir la calidez contrastando con el frío de la atmósfera.

"Sí, tienes razón..." Bufó y cerró los ojos. "Soy un idiota. Me preocupo demasiado."

"Hey, no insultes a mi novio." Rió.

"¿No puedo insultarme a mí mismo?" Alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

"No en mi presencia." Juntó sus labios para un beso rápido. "Yuri, yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo. Pero no importa lo que suceda, no importa si fallas estrepitosamente, te seguiré amando de todas maneras."

"... Tú y Phichit sí que saben como animarme, eh." Comentó sarcástico, pero rió. Aún sin separarse, Viktor quitó la mano de su espalda y le subió la cremallera.

"Te ves muy sexy. El traje resalta tu cintura." Dijo mientras acariciaba dicha parte, y el moreno continuó riendo.

"¡B-basta! ¡Me haces cosquillas!" Tomó a Viktor de las mejillas y lo besó de nuevo, logrando que pararan las cosquillas. Entonces miró a sus ojos azules con profundo afecto. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo." Sonrió. Y continuaron abrazados, con sus frentes apoyadas una a la otra. Estaban tan perdidos en su propio mundo que no escucharon la puerta abrirse, y no fue hasta que escucharon un flash y una risita que voltearon.

"Mis papás amarán esta foto." Dijo Mari riendo, y Yuri enrojeció.

"¡Qué buena idea! También muéstrasela a mis padres." Pidió el peliplateado y la muchacha respondiendo haciendo una 'v' con los dedos.

"¿Mari, qué haces aquí?" Se separó de su novio y se sentó para tomar sus patines.

"Te veías preocupado y vine a ver si querías hablar, pero veo que mi cuñado me ganó." Guiñó un ojo. "Y ugh, Yuri. Tenías razón. Los padres de Viktor parecen estrictos, dan miedo. Sin ofender." Viktor hizo un ademán despreocupado con una mano. "Están con papá y mamá. Hasta ahora las cosas parecen ir bien. Mamá no para de decirles lo feliz que está de que sean novios."

"Ugh, mamá..." Dijo avergonzado, mas estaba agradecido de que sus padres lo apoyaran de esa manera, pues sabía que ellos lo hacían por amor y no sólo por intentar ser buenos padres.

"Por cierto, qué bonito tu traje. No sabía que querías ser dominatrix." Dijo burlona y Yuri le lanzó una mirada de desprecio, en broma.

Continuaron hablando sobre los padres del peliplateado, pero pronto sus compañeros de pista que faltaban entraron para también a cambiarse, así que Mari y Viktor regresaron al público, no sin antes el último besar a su novio de nuevo para desearle buena suerte.

Yuri se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y se ató los patines.

Conforme pasaban las rutinas Yuri no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más ansioso porque terminara ya el evento. La parte positiva es que no se sentía tan nervioso como antes, y a su vez, creció su esperanza de que de que todo saldría bien, pues de donde se encontraba podía visualizar a sus padres conversando de manera amena con los Nikiforov. Incluso el abuelo y el amigo de Yurio se habían acercado a hablar con ellos.

Aunque también podía ver como sus compañeras de clases, siempre tan inoportunas, intentaban robar la atención de Viktor, muy a pesar de que éste las rechazaba de la manera más amable posible.

"¿Quieres que me deshaga de ellas?" Preguntó Phichit en voz baja, fingiendo cargar un pistola.

"Sí. Pero que no haya pruebas." Contestó y ambos rieron. Después miró al rubio, quien había estado extrañamente callado desde que salieron de los vestidores. "Yurio, ¿aún estás nervioso?"

"No. Sólo estoy pensando" Cabeceó, y sonrió. Pero su rostro rápidamente cambió a uno molesto. "Por cierto, ¿por qué Viktor se cortó el cabello? ¡Dile que me devuelva mi liga!"

Yuri y Phichit continuaron riendo, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando se percataron que seguía el turno del de ojos grises. Phichit levantó un pulgar hacia sus amigos y entró a la pista.

Su rutina era bastante animada y el público la coreaba la música con aplausos. Cuando terminó, siguió el turno de Yurio, que después de él seguiría Yuri para cerrar el evento. Siendo que Agape y Eros eran 'rutinas hermanas' debían ser expuestas una detrás de la otra.

Yurio se deslizó por el hielo hasta llegar al centro de la pista. Dio un suspiro y tomó la posición inicial, esperando a que sonara la música. Una melodía angelical llenó el domo y entonces comenzó a moverse.

Como el moreno lo esperaba, todo fue perfecto. Yurio hizo cada movimiento de manera delicada e inocente, justo como se los había enseñado, aunque añadió saltos que Yuko le dijo que no hiciera, aún así los clavó y su interpretación dejó a los presentes maravillados, quienes murmuraban que Yurio parecían un querubín.

"Yurio, ¡eso fue hermoso!" Yuri lo abrazó y el niño hizo mismo. "Te dije que podías hacerlo."

"Si yo pude, tú también puedes..." Respondió con su carita ruborizada, y el moreno sonrió.

Yuri se quitó la chamarra y le pidió a Phichit que le sostuviera los lentes, entonces entró a la pista.

Por primera vez en su vida Yuri agradeció que su visión fuera un desastre, así se pudo evitar acrecentar la tensión que ya tenía de sólo imaginarse los rostros molestos de sus compañeros de la universidad y la mirada inquisitiva que los Nikiforov seguramente le dirigían.

Al llegar al centro de la pista dio un suspiro para intentar relajarse y destensar sus músculos. Todo estaba en silencio, aunque por algún motivo se escucharon silbidos de coqueteo desde diferentes partes de la audiencia. No eran para él, ¿...o sí?

Ugh, qué vergüenza, pensó.

Cerró los ojos un momento y acompasó su respiración. Sabía que no tenía nada que temer. Eros era una rutina que hablaba sobre el amor, y a su alrededor estaban las personas que más amaba en el mundo. Sus padres, su hermana, Phichit, Yurio; pero para quien estaba dedicada enteramente la pieza era a Viktor.

Los acordes de una guitarra flamenca llegaron a sus oídos y comenzó a mover los brazos de manera sugerente, lanzando un beso hacia donde (creía) que estaba Viktor, el cual abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se ruborizó. El público silbó de nuevo.

Yuri continuó la rutina intentando dejar su mente casi en blanco, solamente preocupándose por recordar cada detalle de su amante. La suavidad de su cabello, sus ojos azules tan enigmáticos pero expresivos; su sonrisa radiante, sus labios finos sobre los suyos; sus manos cálidas, las mismas con las que había recorrido su piel de manera gentil pero posesiva; su olor, el como exhalar su mismo aire sólo lo dejaba con más ganas de él, que sea suyo para siempre y de nadie más.

Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera supo en que momento su cuerpo se había destensando por completo, clavando cada salto a la perfección y rotando a la velocidad adecuada, y en sus labios formándose una sonrisa confiada.

Fueron los aplausos y silbidos de la audiencia lo que lo sacaron del trance.

Yuri, con la respiración agitada, hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la salida, donde Viktor ya lo estaba esperando con ojos brillantes, las mejillas encendidas y brazos extendidos. El moreno entonces se deslizó con prisa para su encuentro.

Sin prestarle atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, lo primero que hicieron fue juntar sus labios y abrazarse. Viktor apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, y Yuri en su cuello. Realmente no querían soltarse, pero tuvieron que hacerlo cuando Phichit y sus compañeros de pista se acercaron para felicitarlos por tan sensual ejecución.

Yuri incluso se sorprendió cuando algunas chicas de su universidad se acercaron para también felicitarlo, y entre tantos gritos apenas si pudo distinguir que le decían cosas como...

"¡Eres muy sexy!"

"¡Ahora entiendo porque le gustas a Vitya!"

"¡Llámame!"

"¡Quiero un hijo tuyo!" Ok. El moreno estaba seguro de que esa última voz fue la de un hombre.

Antes de terminar la exhibición, la instructora Yuko llamó a los patinadores a la pista para una última ovación. Entonces regresaron a los vestidores.

"¡Yuri, eso fue genial!" Decía Phichit tomándolo de las manos. "¡Por favor, dime que pensabas en Viktor mientras lanzabas esas miradas tan sensuales!"

"Ah...yo..." El moreno agachó la cabeza para esconder su rostro ruborizado. "Oh, Phichit, ¡¿qué dirán mis padres?! ¡¿Qué dirán los padres de Viktor?! ¿¡Por qué Yuko me hizo usar ese traje! ¡Me siento tan avergonzado! ¡Voy a morir!"

"¡¿De qué hablas?!" Rió. "A todos les encantó. Sé que no te diste cuenta, pero mucha gente del público te tomó video y fotografías. Seguramente las usarán esta noche con fines personales." Le guiñó un ojo y el moreno le dio un manotazo en el hombro.

"Otabek, ¿qué tal lo hice?" Preguntaba Yurio con una gran sonrisa a su amigo mientras terminaba de atarse los tenis.

"B-bien. Estuviste genial. Me gustó." Contestó ruborizado.

"¡Genial! Porque pensaba en ti mientras patinaba." Dijo con sus mejillas también pintándose de rojo.

"¡¿E-en serio?!"

"¡Por supuesto! Agape es una rutina en la que tengo que pensar en mis seres queridos. ¡Y tú eres mi mejor amigo!" Los niños se abrazaron, y a Yuri y Phichit se les derritió el corazón al ver tanta ternura.

"Yuri, ¿crees que Otabek y Yurio...?"

"Phichit, no..." Le amonestó antes de terminar la frase. "Sólo son niños. Déjalos en paz."

"Está bien, está bien. Mi error." Rió.

Al salir el moreno a los corredores se encontró con que su familia y los Nikiforov ya lo estaban esperando. Enseguida su madre y su padre se turnaron para abrazarlo tan fuerte al punto de dejarlo sin aire mientras le decían lo maravilloso que había sido su actuación.

"Debiste ver el rostro de Vicchan. Estaba tan rojo como un tomate. Creí que se iba a desmayar." Bromeó su padre dándole palmadas al mencionado.

"Oh, Señor Toshiya, por favor no me avergüenza así delante de mi novio." Viktor siguió la broma.

"¡Deberíamos festejar tu actuación con tazones de cerdo! ¿Qué te parece, Yuri?" Dijo Hiroko juntando las manos en plegaría, mas Yuri asintió muchas veces seguida con la cabeza, obviamente complacido por idea y a su vez aliviado de que a sus padres les gustara su rutina. "Y sería encantador que pudieran acompañarnos." Agregó la mujer mirando hacia los padres de Viktor, quienes se miraron un momento uno al otro, contrariados.

Pero pronto la madre de Viktor asintió con una ligera sonrisa.


	10. Chapter 10

Para sorpresa de Yuri, todo fue relativamente de maravilla durante la cena. Es decir, era de esperarse a que los padres de Viktor no iban a ser muy conversadores. Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los minutos, se veían cada vez más relajados y cómodos de estar rodeados de él y su familia. Incluso la señora Nikiforov lo había felicitado por su rutina con una sonrisa, mientras que el señor Nikiforov le había dado palmaditas en el hombro.

Cuando por fin acabó la tensión inicual y pudieron comenzar a convivir de manera más amena, Viktor y Mari decidieron tomar fotografías para el recuerdo. Incluso Yuri, todavía algo nervioso, se dejó fotografiar con sus suegros. Foto que enseguida el peliplateado subió a sus redes sociales para compartir con el resto del mundo su felicidad.

A pesar de la atmósfera agradable que se empezaba a sentir, lo que realmente alegraba el corazón de Yuri era ver a su novio feliz, pues Viktor tuvo razón en haberles dado una segunda oportunidad a sus padres para dejarlos a entrar a su vidas.

Luego de un par de horas en las que sus padres y madres se relajaran demasiado tras tomar algo de sake, tuvieron la gran idea de compartir historias vergonzosas de sus hijos, desde como un pequeño Vitya se las arregló para quemar por accidente una alfombra, hasta cuando la pequeña Mari encerró 'por error' al pequeño Yuri en la secadora de ropa y su madre lo encontró llorando allí una hora después.

Al sentirse ligeramente agredidos por las 'burlas amorosas' de sus padres, los hijos de ambas familias no tuvieron reparos en retirarse del comedor para no morir de vergüenza. Mari se dirigió a su habitación mientras se reía un poco tras recordar la anécdota de la secadora mientras que Yuri llevó a Viktor a la suya al tiempo que le mostraba la lengua a su hermana con fingido rencor.

El moreno y el peliplateado enseguida se acostaron en la cama, uno al lado del otro, cansados y suspirando aliviados de que el día estuviera por terminar sin que se hubiese desatado alguna desastrosa confrontación.

"Te dije que les caías bien a mis padres." Dijo Viktor rodeando a Yuri con sus brazos y subiendo una pierna sobre las suyas.

"Sí, eso parece." Correspondió el abrazo, y llevó una de sus manos a recorrer los mechones platinados. "Al menos sé que le agrado a tu madre. Pero tu padre, no estoy seguro..."

"Nah. Él siempre es así de serio. Si no le agradaras ni siquiera se esforzaría en hablarte."

"Oh... Entiendo" El moreno dio otro suspiro de alivio. Aunque se sintió un poco idiota por haber estado toda la mañana tan preocupado al punto que incluso Yurio se vio afectado por su comportamiento y casi arruina el performance de ambos. "Viktor."

"¿Sí, Yuri?" Inquirió con voz melosa al tiempo que acomodaba su brazo derecho bajo la nuca de su novio para permitirle usarlo de almohada.

"Cuando nos casemos, recuérdame no comprar alfombras para nuestra casa."

"¡Yuuuuri! ¡Tenía cinco años! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo de dónde salió ese encendedor!" Se defendió con rostro dolido y el moreno se echó a reír, aunque se detuvo cuando los labios de Viktor lo obligaron a callar. Entonces se miraron uno al otro y sonrieron. "Ahora que estamos solos, creo que ya puedo decirte lo que más me gustó de Eros."

"Oh." Yuri se ruborizó. Se había olvidado por completo de que había ejecutado esa rutina hacía tan sólo unas horas atrás. "Y... ¿qué fue lo que más te gustó?"

"Todo." Acarició su mejilla, sin apartar su mirada, y el moreno sintió escalofríos. "Tu actitud, tu sensualidad, tu cintura... Aunque debo admitir que al principio sentí celos de que te mostraras así delante de todos, que dejaras que te miraran y que ellos no apartaran su mirada de ti; pero enseguida comprendí que lo que hacías era más bien mostrarles lo que no pueden tener; que ese baile era sólo para mí, que yo soy el afortunado al que dedicaste tu rutina y al único al que querías seducir."

"Bueno, yo... Sí..." Admitió, de pronto sintiéndose tímido ante la mirada llena de afecto de su novio, el cual enseguida volvió a juntar sus labios, y continuó besando su barbilla hasta bajar a su cuello.

Yuri tiritó de placer al sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre la piel, pero quiso detenerlo posando una mano en su hombro. No obstante, Viktor tomó esa mano y besó sus nudillos para intentar calmarlo mientras sus ojos se cruzaban. Yuri se había quedado demasiado hipnotizado ante su mirada azul que tardó en reaccionar cuando su novio le levantó la camisa hasta la altura del pecho para dejar expuesto su torso.

"Vi-Viktor." Se quejó con el rostro ruborizando, y quiso taparse, mas el peliplateado comenzó a tocarlo, rozando con la yema de sus dedos su pezón derecho y lamiendo en círculos el otro. "Ngh... ¿Qu-qué haces? ¡A-a-aquí no! Nuestros padres..."

"Shhh...baja la voz si no quieres que nos escuchen, entonces." Le susurró con voz juguetona y sugestiva tras acercarse a su oído, haciendo temblar a su novio bajo su respiración caliente. "No te preocupes, Yuri. Cerré la puerta." Entonces Viktor regresó a lamer sus pezones, y el moreno tuvo que taparse la boca para apaciguar varios quejidos.

"Viktor, por favor..." Rogó una vez más para que se detuviera, pero el otro hizo caso omiso y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos por su vientre hasta llegar a sus pantalones.

"Yuri, no puedes pedirme que me detenga ahora..." Esta vez fue Viktor el que suplicó, al tiempo que observaba deleitado el delgado pero torneado cuerpo de su novio y la erección que sobresalía de sus pantalones, misma que no perdió tiempo en comenzar a estimular entre sus dedos. "Fuiste tú el que me sedujo después de todo..." Tomó a Yuri de una muñeca y dirigió su mano hacia su erección aún contenida bajo la tela.

"... T-tienes razón. Es mi culpa que estés así..." Yuri, olvidándose por completo de su timidez, bajó el cierre del pantalón del peliplateado y después se tiró sobre Viktor para cambiar sus posiciones en la cama, con él quedando debajo suyo; sentándose después sobre su pelvis para que sus erecciones se encontraran.

Viktor sonrió complacido por su iniciativa, permitiéndole con gusto tomar el total control de la situación, misma que aprovechó para usar sus manos libres en acariciar los muslos y caderas de Yuri mientras que éste se encargaba de estimularlos a ambos.

Yuri agradeció internamente que esta vez sí traía sus gafas puestas, pues podía apreciar perfectamente los encantadores gestos que pasaban por el rostro de Viktor mientras intentaba no gemir, con sus ojos azules a medio cerrar fijados en los suyos ambarinos, con sus respiraciones sincronizadas con cada vaivén de sus manos y caderas.

Cuando Viktor supo que ya no podía retener más sus gemidos, se sentó en la cama y cubrió las mejillas del moreno para ocupar su lengua en abrirse paso a su boca, silenciando así cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de sus gargantas.

Con los labios de Viktor apoderados de los suyos y sus manos recorriendo su cabello negro, Yuri aceleró las caricias hasta que sus cuerpo se tensaron un momento y sus vientres terminaron bañados del líquido blanco. Yuri terminó cayendo cansado sobre Viktor. Ambos respirando agitados, pero compartiendo algunos besos más antes de que necesitaran parar a tomar aire.

Estuvieron en armonioso silencio durante unos minutos en los que simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, olvidándose de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hasta que entraron en pánico cuando Hiroko tocó la puerta para avisarle a Viktor que él y sus padres ya debían irse. Yuri enseguida se levantó y buscó toallas para que pudieran limpiarse.

Después de que Viktor y Yuri salieran de su habitación sospechosamente agitados (que nadie notó gracias a la influencia del sake), los Nikiforov se acercaron al moreno para abrazarlo y darle la bienvenida formal a su familia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Viktor y Yuri se encontraban plácidamente sentados en el sillón de la sala de su apartamento, con Makkachin dormido en medio de ellos, cuando el moreno recibió un mensaje de texto de Yurio.

"Oi, hola."

"¡Yurio! ¿Qué tal va todo allá en Rusia? ¿Los entrenamientos son muy duros? Viktor y yo te extrañamos mucho." Escribió Yuri y agregó varios corazones, una de las tantas costumbres que se le habían pegado de su novio luego de cinco años de relación.

"Regular. Mi entrenador es un ogro, no para de gritarme. Ahora mismo me está gritando para que deje el celular."

Yuri rió tras leer eso.

"Deberías hacerle caso entonces. Por cierto, ayer vi a Otabek cuando pasé a saludar a tu abuelo. Se veía muy solo sin ti."

"Ja-ja." Emoticono enojado. "Deberías separarte de Viktor, se te está pegando la estupidez."

"¡Yurioooooo! Me ofendes. Antes no eras así. ¿Qué pasó con ese niño dulce que me pedía que lo cargara de caballito?" Emoticono triste.

"¡¿Viktor, eres tú?! Ya no soy un maldito niño. ¡Tengo 14! Y devuelve el celular a Yuri. No quiero hablar contigo."

"Pero papi te extrañaaaaaaaaa." Más caritas tristes.

"¡Deja de llorar, anciano! Volveré cuando termine el campamento de entrenamiento, en un mes o algo así. ¡Y NO ERES MI PADRE!"

"Lo siento, Yurio. Ya estoy de vuelta."

"Bah. No importa... Supongo que deben estar felices con la noticia, ¿no?"

"¿Que noticia?"

"... No me digas que aún no se han enterado de que los matrimonios homosexuales ya son legales en Japón desde ayer (?)"

Yuri miró texto de Yurio durante unos segundos, no estando seguro de si lo había leído bien. Recordaba haber oído el rumor sobre una posible legalización de los matrimonios homosexuales, pero rara vez recordaba ver las noticias o mirar las redes sociales como para enterarse bien de esas cosas.

Sin decir nada, se volvió hacia el peliplateado y lo dejó leer la pantalla. Viktor sonrió y le pidió el celular para contestarle al rubio.

"¡Yurio! ¡Arruinaste la sorpresa! ¡Se lo pensaba decir en la cena!" Iconos de corazones rotos y una carita triste.

"¡¿Yo?! ¡No es mi culpa que Yuri aún viva en la edad de piedra y no mire las noticias!"

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que los mayores le volvieran a contestar.

"... Viktor me acaba de pedir matrimonio. ¡Incluso me dio un anillo!"

"¿Le dijiste que no, verdad?"

"¡ME DIJO QUE SI!" Ese tenía que ser Viktor de nuevo.

"¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?! ¡Ya te podremos adoptar legalmente!"

"¡Seremos una familia feliz!"

"Tendrás cuatro abuelos más."

"Incluso podemos conseguir una casa más grande donde tendrás tu propia habitación y te podrás encerrar en ella y deprimirte como cualquier adolescente normal (sólo no pongas música emo)."

"También podemos conseguir más poodles para que le hagan compañía a Makkachin"

"Tal vez hasta te compremos un gato."

"Pero sólo si nos dices que nos amas."

A esto punto Yurio ya no sabía quién de los dos era el que le estaba spameando la ventana de conversación. Aunque supuso que se estaban turnando con tal de molestarlo.

"Felicidades. Ya me hicieron vomitar arcoíris, ¿es lo que querían, no?" Escribió agregando un emoticono enojado. "Ya tengo que volver al entrenamiento. Los llamo después. Y NO, NO ME PUEDEN ADOPTAR. Pero acepto el gato."

FIN


End file.
